Four, Five&Sam
by LiP SMACKERs
Summary: Basically I put my character into the movie version of this story! Worth the read! Will be original eventually : . She is number five and is traveling with Henri and number four because that's who she was left to. SamxOC.HUGE DISCLAIMER
1. Paradise, Ohio

It was an early spring morning in Florida and despite the time. The sun was already up and shinning in the cloudless sky, sparkling brightly on the restless water. Most people were still asleep in their beds, except the early morning surfers and Henri. Walking on the beach wasn't something he normally found himself doing but when his dependent didn't arrive home during the night.

Henri walked alongside the beach until he came across a young man's body. He stopped and looked down at him, his face straight though you could tell through his eyes he was thinking. He watched patiently for the boy's eyes to open and as he knew they would, they fluttered open but he remained on the ground staring outwards.

"Get up," he said leaning down towards him and grabbing his upper arm, helping him. He got up stiffly and started brushing the sand from his tan skin.

He looked up at Henri and sighed, "Number three is dead," he said quietly.

Henri nodded his head looking down at the ground briefly as if they thought brought him pain, "I know, Trisha came home this morning and told me," he looked back at him, "That's why I came to get you," he took a step away. "We're leaving."

Daniel looked down and shook his head, he knew he couldn't argue with him and he didn't want to. They could only kill the chosen nine in order and he was next, Number Four.

Walking up the white sandy beach back to the small house with the crooked palm tree, Daniel saw Trisha lugging the last of her belongings into the Jeep. He could already tell she wasn't happy, whenever she wasn't in a good mood she would always listen to angry music loudly so she wouldn't have to hear anyone, and he could hear it from where he was, thirty feet away. There was already a fire going of anything they had that could be tracked or recognized in the front of the house.

Daniel walked inside and saw most of his things were already in bags. He scoffed; they were working fast this time. He grabbed his bags and stood easily with the weight. The only thing that remained in his room was the pictures of him and his friends from Florida and his high school diploma. He pulled them down one by one remembering the story behind every photo. He could hear the horn of the Jeep honk and he quickly removed the rest of the papers down and rushed out of the house.

Henri stopped him as soon as he reached the last step and took what was in his hand, "What is this?" He asked looking down at the photo, he immediately looked displeased.

Daniel shrugged, "I just want to bring them with me," he said gripping the strap of his duffel bag.

"You don't need this shit, it will just slow you down," he said tossing it in the fire, "Let's go." He said walking over to the Jeep where Trisha had already claimed her seat in the back.

Daniel looked into the fire as the pictures color bubbled and the paper crinkled and blackened. He turned away from the fire pit, tossed his bags in the back of the Jeep, and jumped in the front seat never looking back.

Henri had informed the two that they would be moving to Paradise, Ohio because he had business he had to attend. What business? They weren't sure; he was always so vague which was always so annoying. Ever since either of them could remember all they were doing was running and hiding, even when they didn't understand why. Hell, they still didn't fully understand but it was all they knew.

It was raining in Ohio, how unpleasant.

By the looks of it, Paradise was a small town. It was the kind of town where everyone knew everyone, so it would be annoyingly obvious that Trisha and Daniel didn't belong, which would only make things hard. How were they supposed to blend in when just existing would be impossible to hide?

Trisha looked out the window and all she could see was tall grass, trees, and a dirt path that strayed away from the road and curved up to a house. She was about to avert her attention back to her iPod but they were driving up the path, she sighed, seemed like this would be their new house. Henri stopped and got out of the car removing some sign and tossing it far into the tall grass. She scoffed, that definitely confirmed her assumption.

Pulling up close to the house he parked under a large tree and stopped the car, pulling the keys from the ignition. Her music was up so loud that she couldn't hear what he was saying, just see his lips moving. She shrugged, if it was important he would turn to her and give her, 'The Henri Look' but he didn't. She unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car her gray canvas shoes hitting the muddy dirt. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she shoved her iPod in her destroyed skinny jeans pocket and flipped the hood up on her purple hoodie. She moved to the back and opened it quickly, reaching in and pulling her stuff out and walking over to the front door.

Henri and Daniel were quick to join her on the front porch with all of their belongings. Henri looked through his ring of keys until he found the universal one; he slipped in the key hole and unlocked the door, pushing it open.

They followed him inside checking out the house, it wasn't bad looking. It was two stories and as soon as you walked in there was a hall that led straight into the kitchen which looped around connecting to a dining room, and then to a study which led back to the front door. A few feet in front of the door there were a set of stairs that led up to two bedrooms, a bathroom and a loft. There were also a set of stairs in the dining room, in the corner of the room that led straight to the loft.

"Go pick a room and come back down to get the rest of the stuff out of the Jeep," Henri said going to the study and setting a few cases down. Daniel veered off towards the second set of stairs and Trisha went up the main stairs. Between the two rooms Trisha found she took the smaller one closer to the loft so Henri could have the big room. She tossed her stuff on the white bed in the center of the room and she couldn't help but grin, it was fully furnished, how lucky were they?

Turning out of her room she quickly made her way downstairs feeling a quick change in her mood. Maybe it was the song she was listening to? Speaking of which, she reached up and pulled a head phone out of her ear so she could hear now. Henri was entering the house again with two more cases when she jumped from the last step and flung herself at him. The warrior in Henri reacted quickly and he dropped the cases and caught her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, to slow her momentum they spun around once and he placed her on the ground.

"What the hell," he looked at her wide-eyed, "You scared me half to death," he said looking down at her as she smiled. He was custom to her mood swings and that was only because he had known her mother before she passed and she was exactly the same way.

"Love you, Henri," she said as she ran out of the house towards the Jeep.

Henri turned back and looked at her strangely, he could sense Daniel approaching him but he didn't turn.

Daniel glanced at him then to Trisha, then back at him with a smile, "She back to normal?"

Henri laughed and picked the cases up, "As normal as _she_ is," he said walking into the study.

Daniel made his way to the Jeep as Trisha was struggling to hold three cases and close the trunk. He laughed and reached up shutting it for her, "You always try to do too much," he said grabbing two of her three cases and walking back to the house.

She followed close behind him, "I didn't want to have to make a second trip," she laughed, "I'm not over achieving, I'm trying to be lazy," she corrected.

"Well you're bad at it," he held the door open for her and she entered letting him walk into the study first as she turned to shut and lock the door. Walking into the room, Henri had already set up his computers and had them running.

"I just need knew pictures of you both for your new I.D.'s and to erase anything that could possibly be on the internet," he said holding up his camera. He aimed it at Daniel first, "Say Paradise," he said a bit cheesy.

Daniel rolled his eyes and just kept a straight face as he took the photo and then one of Trisha who was grinning. The computer made a digital image of both of their faces and then the screen began to flicker as it went through all the websites. Only stopping on one, it was a picture of Daniel with a girl on the beach in Florida. Trisha looked over to him knowing he was about to get told off.

Henri sighed as he deleted the picture and stood up to look at Daniel, "This is why I say no pictures, you don't know who is going to see this," he said clearly disappointed.

Before Daniel could say anything there was a sudden scratching on the door that made the hairs on the back of all their necks stand. Daniel quickly shut off the lights and had his back against the wall as Henri reached into his duffel and pulled out a long dagger that had a brilliantly blue shining light at the end. Daniel seeing Trisha still standing frozen grabbed her and pulled her beside him, she shook her head to regain her composure and looked up at Daniel silently thanking him.

They peered around the corner watching Henri open the front door slowly, dagger gripped tightly in his hand. He pushed it open all the way and looked around closely but nothing was there. He relaxed his hand and Daniel and Trisha came from behind the wall and peaked outside as well, stepping out onto the porch.

"Nothing is there," Henri said, though still tense with adrenaline. "Come back inside."

Daniel walked down the steps towards a bush ignoring Henri's commands for him to come back. He knelt down seeing a small Beagle shivering and soaked; he looked at the dog with sympathy and picked him up with ease. He turned back to the house and walked up the stairs, "A little small to be a Mogadorian, don't you think?" He said walking inside with it.

Henri scoffed and shut the door.


	2. You'll Figure it Out

It was the third week of their stay in Paradise and the two teens were just about ready to pull their hair out from boredom. Under their new alias's John Smith and Anna Thompson, instead of Daniel Jacobs and Trisha Rhodes, they had remained under the radar very well only because they hadn't been into town except the rare grocery store run.

It was times like these they wished extra hard that they could just be normal teenagers. Instead of staying cooped up all day with serious Henri, they would be outside with their friends or at the mall, out to eat, anything. Henri seemed okay with staying home but they couldn't do it another day.

Making their way downstairs they entered the study and set their bags down on the wide beige table together and stared at Henri who has been intently staring at the computer. He turned around slowly and looked at them; he looked at their bags, then back at them, now suspicious.

"We just wanted to let you know we are going to school," Anna said trying to show authority but the look he was giving her made her tense and her statement ended up sounding more like a question.

"No way," Henri said crossing his arms, approaching them slowly.

John scoffed, "Come on Henri, as much fun as it is hanging out with you," he said with slight sarcasm. "We can't be in the house another day."

"Look, you can't just go waltzing into school and expect to just attend class," he said as if finding a hole in their plan. They both smiled which made him uneasy.

Reaching in their bags they pulled out transcripts and handed them to him, "You aren't the only one who can forge papers," John said.

He looked over them and smiled, impressed, "What's your name?" he said to them.

"Anna Thompson," "John Smith," they said.

He nodded, "Alright, where are you from?"

"Toronto," John said.

Henri's eyes narrowed but his smile remained, "You seem a little tan for Toronto."

John shrugged, "Santé Fe, New Mexico," he corrected.

"Your relation to each other," he asked.

"Childhood friends," Anna chimed in, "My parents died when I was nine and _you_ are my Godfather so I've been staying with you since then," she smiled. "We've got it sorted out, Henri, we know the drill."

He smiled and handed them both the transcripts, "Keep your heads down," he said seriously.

They smiled and put the papers back in their bags and headed for the door, "Wait, wait, wait," he grabbed Anna by the arm and turned her around. "Where are your pants?"

Anna looked down at her outfit; she was wearing a loose fitted black and beige striped shirt with short loose sleeves that was a little shorter than mid-thigh. She had on black leggings that were shredded and knitted UGG boots that had large buttons on the side. One wrist was covered in neutral colored bracelets and the other had a black chunky bracelet and very few small ones. She tucked a strand of her long thick brown hair behind her ear showing her black earrings that spelled love.

"These are pants," she said stepping out of his grip.

Henri looked displeased but he didn't say anything to her, he just turned away and went back to his computer.

Anna quickly turned around shoving John out the door, "Hurry, before he makes me change," she whispered closing the door behind her.

As they moved down the stairs the door flew open, "Hey!" Henri called.

"Damnit," Anna muttered under her breath and they both turned to the front door. He had two slim black things in his hands and he handed them to the both of them, they were phones. "I'm going to call you both every hour and if you don't answer I'll know something is wrong."

"Every hour?" John protested disbelief etched across his features.

"It's either that or I home school you," he said.

John held the phone up as if that were his answer and Henri smirked before going back inside.

Anna stared at the door, "What an ass," she laughed.

Arriving at the school they made their way to the office to hand in their papers. It was a large high school for such a small amount of students. The town wasn't exactly hick small, it was still up to date for the most part but at the same time everyone automatically knew they were new.

"This already sucks," Anna said to John as he opened the door for her. She walked inside the office and handed the lady at the desk her papers, "Hi, we're new here and need to register for classes." She said with a smile.

The secretary smiled, "I'll get you signed right up," she said taking John's papers as well, "If you want to have a seat right there." She pointed to the chairs that were against the glass wall. They plopped down and waited patiently for their schedules.

"I hope we get at least one class together," Anna said examining her freshly painted nails, all a radiant baby blue color. With her luck, they wouldn't get any classes together accept something painful like gym or chemistry, yuck.

When John didn't reply she turned to him and saw he was peering inside of an office. She cranked her head around to see two men talking to a young girl, who she assumed John was staring at, of course. One man walked out storming about some picture and violation of people's privacy. The Principal sat the girl down and began speaking to her though she seemed hesitant to listen.

"Sarah, you have to stop this," he said rubbing the back of his neck clearly stressed out, "I'll give you your camera back, but no more photos without people's permission." He said handing her a rather intense camera. She glanced through the glass and John quickly turned around, as did Anna.

"I promise," she said taking her camera from him.

"Alright you two," the secretary said moving back to the counter sliding the papers forward, "Here are your transcripts back and your schedules." They stood from their seats and grabbed the packets with their names on it. There was a soft click behind them but they didn't turn to see what it was, "Oh, Sarah, can you show them to their homeroom and lockers?" The woman asked cheerily.

Sarah sighed and stopped walking to turn to them, "Sure," she said with a smile, though she really didn't seem happy about it at all. Anna wanted to laugh but she behaved herself and just smiled politely at her.

Exiting the office with their belongings John walked next to Sarah where Anna stayed a few steps behind as they spoke up something she didn't really care about. Something about a fish tank, nothing interesting enough for her to be nosey and tune in on. The school was pretty plain, the walls were white, lockers where a soft blue color, there were glass cases that showed off prestigious trophies and metals. It was just like most high schools, the only difference was that it smelt a little nicer, like pine trees.

"Homeroom is down the hall, third door to the left and here are your lockers," she said handing him his schedule paper back after taking it to find where they were headed. "Here's this back…" she paused and looked up at him, waiting.

Getting the hint John spoke up, "John," he answered, "John Smith," he smiled nervously.

A small smile grew on her face and she laughed, "Mkay," she said with a small nod and took a step away from him, "You don't want to tell me your name, that's fine," she said with a small wave and she walked away.

John took a step forward, his arm outreached, "But…that is my name," he growled under his breath. At that moment his phone rang, he snatched it out of his pocket and answered, "John Smith," he growled into it, then hung up. Why such an 'original' name?

Anna walked to the next set of lockers laughing lightly to herself, he could have changed it while they were still at the house those few boring weeks but now it was too late.

"Hey there," an unfamiliar male voice greeted, "New here?" John turned around and Anna turned as well.

John nodded, "Yeah, I'm John, that's my sister, Anna."

The guy nodded, "I'm Mark James, this is Kyle, Max, and Jackson," he said gesturing to the guys to his side. "So where are you from, John?"

Anna was already annoyed by him, he was being rude. He didn't really care about them; he was just making a spectacle of the 'new kids' in a passive-aggressive way.

"Santé Fe," he answered, trying to be short with him.

Mark made a surprised face, "Oh alright, New Me-hi-co," he joked. "You play any ball?"

John shrugged, "Football?" Mark nodded and John shook his head, "No."

"Play anything?" Mark asked, "Soccer, basketball, tennis, Ping-Pong?" His friends were laughing by the end of his sentence.

John just shook his head, "No," but his body was tense as irritation rose inside of him. He did not want to deal with this guy. He was being an ass just to be an ass and he didn't have the patience for that.

"Okay, that's cool," he said in that tone again, making his friends laugh, "Well since you're new, if you need anything, at all, just let me know and I'll help you out." He said as if mocking him. "See you 'round John." He said walking away laughing.

Passing Anna a guy rounded the corner and Mark rammed his shoulder into his causing him to slam against the lockers. Another guy stole his skateboard from under his arm and tossed it down the hall.

"Oh, sorry Sam," Mark said touching the spot over his heart, "Didn't see you there."

Anna clenched her fist as the guy walked around her to claim his skateboard, "Hey!" She called to Mark and his buddies. They stopped and turned to her. "Why are you being such an ass? You saw him coming, what the fuck is wrong with you?" She hissed. Her five foot seven inches compared to his six foot three was hilarious to look at but she knew she could be as intimidating as any man.

Mark shrugged, "I really didn't see him, I'll be more careful next time," he said talking down to her. He turned back around to continue his walk down the hall and she stuck her foot out in front of his, causing him to stumble to the ground. She turned quickly and walked back towards her locker but stopped seeing John and the guy talking. She approached him carefully.

"Hey, are you alright? That guy is a serious ass," she looked up to him, sympathy on her features. He was good four or five inches taller than her and had dark hair that was styled up and to the side with bright green eyes and olive skin.

He looked down at her and blinked a few times, "I'm fine," he said after a moment of regaining himself. Was she really talking to him? He could feel his palms sweating already, everything about her was enticing and she had only said one thing to him. Feeling his cheeks get hot he quickly turned from her not wanting to embarrass himself any further.

He turned back to his locker, "Gotta love the classics," he said glancing over to John, "Quarter back versus science nerd," he scoffed.

John sighed, "Look, that Mark gu—"

"Is soon to be irrelevant, he's in the fourth year of the best four of his life," He closed his locker and walked over to John helping him with his, seeing he was struggling. It popped open and he simply walked away.

Anna pouted, "I wanted to introduce myself," she whined putting her things in her locker.

John shook his head, "I feel bad for him," he said putting some books in his locker. Anna walked over to him and nodded, "He really should stand up for himself or it will never stop," she looked down the hall watching him walk with his head down, "But at this point it's probably too late."

John closed his locker, "It's never too late."

Anna smiled up at him, "Ready for class?"

"No," he laughed.

After the first four periods Anna questioned why they had decided to go back to school. It was same old stuff they had already learned the previous year. Anna was seventeen and John was eighteen so they were just young enough to pass off as seniors in high school but she was regretting it deeply. Same old annoying people to sit around and same old material, every class was going to be a breeze.

Walking out onto the grassy hill she saw John sitting down with his lunch and she approached him. She had totally forgotten to pack a lunch for herself but she wasn't starving, if John packed something yummy in his she would just snatch it. As she crossed over the cement that separated the two grass hills she saw, the guy from earlier walking up, books and drink in hand. She was about to approach him when something flew past her and towards him, smacking him in the head causing him to trip of the curb and fall to the ground, his drink spilling and books falling from his grip.

John was up in a second rushing over to him as did Anna. They knelt down helping him collect his things, "Are you alright?" John asked.

Sam glanced up at Mark and his two friends laughing, "Assholes," he grumbled trying control his shaking voice.

Anna could see John's jaw tighten when they asked him to throw the ball back, but he grabbed it anyway. Anna stood with him, Sam's books in one arm, she grabbed his with the other, "Don't you dare hand that to them," she threatened. Turning to face them she glowered at them, "Come get it yourself you stupid dick, instead of wasting your time acting like an idiot why don't you go fuck yourself and release some of your teenage angst!" She felt John's hand on her arm and she took a deep breath to calm herself, she turned her back to them to face Sam as John threw the ball to Mark's friend.

"Here are your books," she said still irritated, "You don't deserve to be treated like that; it really ticks me off to see them do that to you." She said looking into his eyes.

"I'm used to it," he mumbled, he grabbed his books, "Thanks for helping, I'm Sam," he said extending his free arm. "Whoa…" his attention went past her and she looked at Mark's friend laying flat on his back, holding the football close to him. "That's quite an arm you got there," Sam said obviously impressed and a little pleased the jerk got put on his ass.

"I'm Anna," she said getting his attention again, she didn't want him to walk away without knowing who she was. He looked back to her apology in his eye, "It's nice to meet you, Anna," he said shaking her hand. When his skin touched hers she felt an immediate tingle that nearly made her shiver.

John turned to them, "So, hey, what's with the UFO thing? I saw one on your locker and they just…"

Sam's face dropped, "I know it's your first day and everything but you'll figure it out soon enough," he said the distant look returning to his eyes.

John shook his head, "Figure what out?"

"That I'm definitely not the guy you want to be hanging with," he said moving around them and walking away.


	3. Guitar Shop

**((A/N: Hope you all are enjoying this. Reviews are always nice but leave the unnecessary snide comments to a minimum please. Thanks for the reviews so far! Glad you like Anna. I'll put pictures up soon.))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I Am Number Four in any way shape or form, not the story line or the characters. Just Anna. **

Anna walked down the hall towards John's room, phone in hand scrolling through the songs she had just finished uploading on it. It was convenient that Henri gave her an iPhone so now she didn't have to carry her iPod and a phone around, she smiled to herself. Looking up she paused seeing Henri standing in John's doorway, she stepped into the bathroom and stuck her headphones in as if she were listening to music.

"Invisible," he said almost exasperated, "You heard me when I said that, right?" He was annoyed and she didn't have to see his face to know that. Anna didn't want to get caught up in a lecture by budding in so she would eavesdrop instead. "Cause I'm pretty sure you were there," she heard him scoff and his footsteps become distance. Sighing she left the bathroom and went straight to John's room.

She poked her head in first, "You okay?" She asked coming into view, leaning against the door frame. He looked pretty upset, then again neither of them liked being scolded by Henri, he was so serious.

John looked up at her and nodded, "Yeah, that Sarah girl, took pictures of me and put them on her website," he scoffed, "It was a whole section dedicated to me." He seemed pleased by that for some reason. Anna couldn't help but smile at him, he seemed really happy; it was nice to see for a change. She walked into his room and jumped in his bed scooting next to him. He closed his computer and made room for her on the bed.

She rested her head on his chest and cuddled next to him remaining silent. He looked down at her curiously, "Hey, what's up with you today?" He asked lightly draping his arm around her, though it was not done out of intimacy, but warmth.

Anna didn't say anything for a moment trying to think of an answer because, honestly, she didn't even know herself. She never acted out or did things to draw attention to herself. She didn't like putting up with bullying but she would always get people back in discrete ways. She had never been so aggressive about someone other than John before and no one would dare say anything about Henri so she never needed to stand up for him, not to mention he was a grown man, he could handle himself.

John shook her lightly and she blinked, being snapped from her thoughts, she took a deep breath and sighed, "I don't know," she said resting her arm on his chest, near her face. "Just seeing the way they treated that guy really got under my skin, he was minding his own business and they were just toying with him." Some of her anger resurfaced thinking about it but she kept herself in check.

"Yeah, I understand," he said resting his head against his beige headboard, looking up at the ceiling. "I feel bad for him but it doesn't seem he wants people around him anyway, you heard what he said at lunch."

Anna shook her head, "He was looking out for us, John, and he said he wasn't the kind of person we would want to hang with not the other way around," she clenched her fist, "I'm going to be his friend, he deserves one."

"That might not be a good idea…" John said hesitantly.

Anna pushed herself up from his chest, using one arm to support herself as she looked down at him, "Don't tell me you're worried about a stupid reputation, John, that guy is lonely." How could he even think of something as stupid as a high school reputation over someone's possible sanity?

John put his hands up in defense, "Not what I'm saying," he said quickly, "I just think it would make things harder for him if we suddenly had to leave." If something happened where they just had to drop everything and move states without a word, how much worse would that make him feel? If the only friend he had moved without even saying so much as good bye.

Anna's expression relaxed and she slumped her shoulders in defeat, laying back down to rest against him, "I guess…that's true." She said sadly. "But if we do a good job and stay hidden maybe we can stay for a while?" She sounded hopeful.

John wanted to be hopeful too, "Yeah, maybe," he sighed, closing his eyes.

The following morning John woke to the sound of his phone alarm jingling in his ear obnoxiously. He sighed and grabbed it pulling it to his face, the light on the phone too bright but he found the silence button and pushed it quickly and set the phone back down. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed stretching until his bones cracked, he looked down at his bed seeing it was empty. He remembered Anna laying with him before he fell asleep, she probably went back to her room.

He grabbed his clothes from his closet and tossed them on his bed before stripping down. He was anxious to go to school, he usually didn't get that way but the people at this school were different, or, at least one person was.

It didn't take him long to get ready for school, he never dressed up or anything. He only wore a simple pale blue shirt, dark jeans, a dark gray hoodie, and gray shoes. He glanced down the hallway and listened for a moment, he couldn't hear Anna making her usual morning noise. He frowned and left his room heading towards her room, the closer he got the louder he could hear her phone alarm going off.

He paused at her door and knocked to see if maybe she just had her iPod on instead and couldn't hear her phone. That was unlikely though, she had been so excited to put all her music on her phone, there was no way she wouldn't just use that. When he didn't get a reply he opened the door and saw Anna still laying her bed, above her covers and drenched. He rushed over to her kneeling on her bed and placing his hand over her forehead, he didn't know if it was night sweat or a fever but feeling her head confirmed it was definitely a fever, she was burning up!

He pulled her towards him but she didn't even stir, "Anna," he shook her, "Anna!" he shook harder but she wasn't responding to him. He didn't want to leave her, he turned to the bedroom door, "Henri!" he shouted knowing he would hear. "Henri, hurry its Anna," he shouted again. He turned back to her and shook her as panic continued to rise in his chest.

There were footsteps booming loudly around and the sound of a door colliding with a wall. The footsteps were in Anna's room now and the bed shifted next to John who was now looking over to Henri who seemed concentrated and concerned.

"Is this how you found her?" he asked pushing her damp hair from her forehead.

John nodded, "Yeah," he swallowed hard, "I just came to check on her because she wasn't up yet and this is how she was." John let Henri hold her and he got off the bed to stand back. Henri forced one of her eyes open and then checked her palms, they were bright pink. John was on the verge of pacing, "Henri is she going to be okay?"

Henri gently set her back down on her pillow and stood from the bed, "She'll be fine, but she isn't going to school," he said moving over to her window and pushing it open to let in a cool breeze. "Hurry and go before you're late."

John seemed torn, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay so I can help out with her?" He had never in his entire life seen her sick. Their kind didn't fall ill to human sickness or disease so it had to be something serious if she was reacting the way she was.

"No," Henri said walking out of the room, leading him out as well, "She'll be fine, just let her ride it out."

John didn't like Henri's answer one bit, it was still plaguing him. Just let her ride it out? She was suffering in silence he was sure, she was practically on fire when he had touched her. He was also wishing he would have stayed home for himself, he was starting to feel strange himself. He was starting to perspire even though he was just sitting in class, watching a documentary on World War I.

Anna's eyes snapped open and in the moment she wanted to sit up in her bed she was paralyzed by the heat. She screamed out flailing her burning hands as if it would put the fire out but it was all over her body too, "Henri! Henri!" What was happening to her? She brought her hands into view and saw the brightest pink light emitting from them, she tried to wipe it off but it remained, bright as ever. As she became more aware of what was happening the heat began to drain away from her body and all of it was spreading to her hands.

"Stop! Stop!" She shouted trying to shake the light away. She could hear footsteps booming up the stairs but she didn't bother containing herself. "Henri!" She screamed again and as if by magic he was right by her side, John running in as well. He grabbed her hands to still her and she looked at him wide eyed, "What's happening?"

"It's your legacy," he said putting her hands to her side and reaching to her face, placing her head between his hands. "Take deep breaths, relax, I know it's scary," he said trying to get her to breath with him and she was. "Both yours and John's parents were members of the Lorien guard, you've inherited their gifts."

Anna seemed confused still as she continued breathing with him, "Gifts?"

He nodded, "Yes, gifts, and as you grow with them you will learn to control them just as you are now, breathing and concentrating." He was right, she looked down at her hands and the light was gone. "Only the nine of you got these gifts and each legacy has its own function, you and John reacted similarly, yours was just a bit more drastic." Henri said standing from the bed.

Anna collapsed against her pillow, "I never want to go through that again," she said fanning her face. "Will that happen all the time?"

Henri shook his head, "No, but in the mean time I need you two to stay out of school until you get a good grip on your gifts," he said standing in the door way now, "They will only draw attention to you and I still have business here."

John turned to him, "So we have all these powers but aren't allowed to use them?" He asked raising an eye brow.

Henri nodded, "Exactly," and he exited the room walking down the hall.

John shook his head; he didn't know why he even asked since he figured he would say that. He sat on the bed next to her, "How are you feeling now?" He asked watching her stare at her palms.

She closed and opened her hands and they lit up bright pink, she sat up on her bed and turned to him, "Do yours-," she looked up at him. He smiled and lit his hands up as well; they were a blue color, like the crystal she always saw shinning on Henri's dagger. She grinned and touched his palm to hers, "It's so warm," she mused.

He grinned devilishly at her, "Want to test them out?" he asked standing from her bed now full of excitement. She was quick to join him, without even answering she slipped her white canvas shoes on and turned to the window.

"We don't want Henri scolding," she said glancing back at him before jumping down and landing with ease. Normally that would have scared the living daylights out of her but something inside of her reassured her thoughts. In an instant John was standing next to her, looking amazed.

"Race you to the waterfall!" he exclaimed taking off before she could even agree, but she wasn't slow to react. She used all of her strength to propel her forward but John still had a lead on her. Without a second thought she jumped into the trees using the tree branches as her track. The trees weren't leafy trees so it made it easy to jump through each hole and opening. She could hear the water rushing ahead and her heart quickened; she wanted so badly to win against John, just once.

It was coming into view now and she dropped through the trees to land on the dirt path, but instantly regretted it seeing as how he zipped past her before she even hit the ground. "Damnit," she cursed sprinting forward, "John, don't cheat!" She called out all hope fading in an instant when he stopped at the edge of the waterfall cliff. He glanced back at her, grinning before he flipped off of the cliff. Her eyes widened when he disappeared from sight.

Not breaking her stride she jumped the cliff in one smooth motion, the air whipped across her face in a pleasant way. She looked down as she began to hurl down towards the ground, her eyes widened, "Shit!" She screamed putting her hands out as if that would break her fall but the wind suddenly stopped. She looked around for a moment and saw she was still in the air, "John…?" She could feel her body turning in the air and he was looking up at her amazed, "Am I flying?"

John started laughing which only made Anna laugh. She could feel the power surging through her and she adjusted her hands slowly and floated to the ground. She smiled up at John, "Now that we're out, let's go to town shall we," she offered.

He nodded and they began their trip to town.

"It's really quiet here," Anna noted as they walked along the wet pavement that sparkled dimly under the white florescent street lights. It was Twilight and there were few people out, stores were starting to shut down and restaurants were packed with dinner crowd. "I kind of like it, it's a really nice break from hustle and bustle." She looked up at John who seemed distracted, he began walking a little faster and she followed wondering what he saw.

The approached a small photography shop and that's when Anna stopped, her eye twitched in irritation, she didn't even have to see inside to know who had caught his attention. "Well I'm going home," she said walking past him quickly so she wouldn't blow his cover. He was totally caught up in this girl it wasn't even funny; it was just gross to her. She never really expected John to be the guy who would be into blondes but maybe it was because she didn't act like the stereotypical one. Shaking her head she let the thought go, she didn't need to fret about something that didn't involve her; she just didn't want him to get hurt.

"Sam! Come on now! What are you forgetting?" She stopped hearing Sam's name and looked across the street seeing an older man yelling over the car at him. Sam looked upset, which upset her, "It's the same damn thing with you every time! Lock the door and turn off the lights!" Anna's eye twitched¸ no wonder he took crap from people at school; he took at home as well. She ran her fingers through her hair and crossed the street quickly.

"Hey! Excuse me," she called waving her arm to get their attention, the older man turned to look at her. "Are you closing?" she asked pretending to be breathless. He didn't speak for a moment, she could see his eyes traveling but she ignored it, "Am I too late, sir?"

He shook his head, "Oh, no, uhh, Sam, why don't you help this young lady and I'll come back to pick you up. I have an errand to run anyway." He said opening his car door and getting in. Anna walked around the car and to the side walk where Sam was standing. She smiled at him and he looked relieved when the man drove away.

"That your dad?" She asked walking in front of him.

He waited for the car to be out of sight before he slowly shifted his gaze towards her, "No, that's my step da—," his eyes meet hers and his eyes suddenly widened. She took a step back at his surprise and looked around for a second, seeing nothing she looked back up to him, "What?"

"Your eyes are pink," he stated clearly in disbelief, "That's not normal, I can't believe I didn't notice earlier." He leaned closer to her to get a better look. She felt her heartbeat increase and body tingle at how close they were. She started to laugh at the look on his face, "Contacts," she said with a shrug.

He nodded and smacked his forehead, "Of course," he laughed, "They look really real," he said standing straight again. He glanced back at the store and took a step towards it, "Did you really want to look or…?" What? Of course she wanted to look. Why else would she be here? Though, something inside of him wanted it to be different.

Anna grinned, "Nope," she laughed, "I actually came to just talk to you, but if you want to go inside to make it seem like we actually discussed…" she peaked inside the store, "Guitars, we can. I don't want to get you in trouble." She said her voice trailing at the end.

He smiled and nodded, "Alright," he grabbed the keys from his pocket and walked over to the door unlocking it quickly and opening it for her. She walked in, brushing lightly against his chest as she passed and she wished in that instant that he would wrap his arms around her and hold her to him. But she held her composure and just waited for him to close the door.

"You work here?" She asked walking around all the displays of guitars, they were pretty cool looking. She couldn't play an instrument to save her life but she could appreciate someone who could play. She looked over to Sam who was leaning against the door frame, looking at her, she smiled and he shook his head as if snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah," he answered as his cheeks flushed, "I work her three days out of the week to help my step dad out," she noticed how hatefully he spat out the words _step dad. _

"You two don't get along," she stated. It wasn't a question because it was so obvious. Sam looked away from her now; she could feel him emotionally withdrawing. She didn't want that, "We don't have to talk about it, its okay." She said softly. He smiled lightly as if thanking her. She leaned on one of the display sets and propped her elbow up, resting her chin in her palm, "So, what kind of things are you interested in, Samuel?" She asked dragging out his full name playfully.

He wrinkled his nose hearing his name and laughed, "Well, uh…" he pushed himself off the wall and began strolling slowly through the store though he remained in her sight, "It's kind of weird." He glanced over to her, watching her reaction.

Anna shrugged, "I'm good with weird," she smiled.

Sam's mouth twitched at the corner as if he were about to smile, "Well before my dad went missing, we would do a lot of research on ancient astronauts, UFO's and shit," he stopped pacing and looked at a wooden display thoughtfully. He began tracing his finger along the top of it, "He called himself an anthropologist, he was really just a foreman at the Steel Mill, he spent all his time for some kind of alien abduction…"His expression became soft as he spoke of his father, it made Anna itch to comfort him. "I use to think he was a genius,  
>he scoffed, "I had to, nobody wants to admit their dad's a freak," his expression hardened again and she could feel the distance close before she could stop it.<p>

He looked up at her and saw how intently she was staring at him, "You're probably ready to leave at this point since I've effectively weird-ed you out," he said moving towards the stores main doors.

Anna was quick to react, "Sam, Sam," she reached out to him and grabbed his arm before he reached the door, he turned back to look at her, "I like spending time with you," she smiled, "I'm not weird-ed out at all, I'm interested." She released his arm slowly and looked into his eyes, "_You_ interest me."

Sam didn't say anything for a moment, a part of him wanted to believe what she had just said but another part of him told himself not to be so dumb. "Is this a trick or something?" He stepped away from her, "Did Mark put you up to messing with me?"

Anna's face went from shock, to hurt, to anger, "How could you think I would do something like that or would even associate myself with someone as filthy and disgusting as Mark James," she spit his name out as if it had left a bad taste in her mouth. "I can see you don't really trust people, I can't blame you, but please know that you can at least trust me."

He didn't speak.

She laughed, "What am I saying?" she said aloud, running her fingers through her hair she shook her head at herself. "Of course you aren't going to trust a strange girl," she laughed again. "I'm sorry you feel that I'm trying to trick you, Sam, but I'm not, I really do enjoy talking to you and I hope you can learn to trust me." She moved around him and opened the store door, "Don't forget to lock the door," she said with a wave as she walked down the side walk, away from the store.

A part of her genuinely wanted to stay at the store with him and keep talking but she knew it would better for her to leave. She would respect his feelings at least and let his sudden anxiety fade. She could always talk to him at school though she would probably wait for him to initiate conversation but she could wait. She was in his mind now and that was all she wanted. For him to think about her as much as she did him, she smiled to herself, Paradise was turning out to be exciting after all.

Arriving home Anna walked in the front door trying to be quiet, but the door clicked noisily behind her. She cringed and stilled herself as a familiar voice spilled out of the study, "Did you have fun?"

Anna remained cringing, waiting for him to yell, but nothing ever came. "No, actually," she said slowly, "Just walked through town for some fresh air."

"Okay, wish you would have left a note but I'm glad you are familiarizing yourself with the town," he said clicking away on his keyboard, "Call John in please and you two get some rest."

Anna was absolutely flabbergasted, "Yes, Henri," she said running up the stairs and nearly tripping over Bernie Kosar who was just laying in the hall at the top step. She jumped over him and groaned, turning back to him, "Bernie," she whined kneeling down to his level. "You nearly killed me," she said ruffling his floppy ears about. Bernie barked and licked her face as if apologizing, she laughed, "Will you go and retrieve John, please boy?" Bernie stood from his spot and made his way down the flight of stairs, and out the doggy door. Anna smiled and turned to her bedroom to do exactly what Henri instructed, sleep.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: (Just a quick update on this story, not that you care haha. I'm just going back and editing mistakes that I've made because it has been bothering me so I'll update soon…)**


	5. Fair

**((Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! They always make writing more chapters worth it. Knowing you are enjoying keeps me inspired. Thank you, enjoy.))**

Henri had made them wait an entire week before they were allowed to go back to school which seemed ridiculous since in that week they hadn't had any outbreaks or sudden accidents with their legacies. But Henri also said it was a punishment for sneaking out of the house, so they couldn't be too mad.

"But I'm still in love with Judas baby!" a loud voice could be heard from practically outside the house and clearly in every room. "Juda-Juda-a-a-Juda Juda-a-a-Juda-Juda-a-a-Juda-Gaga!" Anna danced about her room her music blaring loudly in her ears, "I'm just a holy fool, baby is so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas baby!" She punched the air and bounced from side to side on the balls of her feet, a large smile plastered on her face.

Her chunky multi colored pearl necklace rattled nosily against her chest, her black loose fitted sweater swaying with each movement. As the song ended she heard loud knocking on her door and she quickly pulled a headphone out and ran to her door pulling it open, John was standing in her doorway looking a little annoyed.

"Do you have to listen to your music so loud?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. He had been knocking for few good minutes, he was too afraid to just walk in since she was getting ready and he couldn't just leave her.

Anna smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I just get so into it," she laughed.

John laughed, "I know," he said pretending to be annoyed. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she ran over to her mirror to make sure she didn't mess anything up in her dancing fiasco. She straightened her necklace and shirt so the words _ROYAL PAIN _could be read clearly, pink/red-orange skinny jeans had survived unwrinkled and her small charmed bracelet was still intact. She turned to John and smiled, "Ready," she said grabbing her purse from the corner of her mirror and walking over to him, her white flats shuffling against the floor.

"I wonder if anyone even noticed we were gone," John mused.

"You mean other than Sarah, right?" Anna said dully, "I mean, you were texting her the whole entire time, she obviously knew you were gone." John hadn't parted with his phone the whole week unless absolutely necessary.

John laughed a bit bashfully, "I told you how I feel about her," he said playfully shoving her as they made their way downstairs. He had told her, he told her everything about the night he had spent with her and her family at dinner. Anna couldn't deny they had an immediate connection to each other, though only a short amount of time had gone by she could see the look in their eyes when they saw each other. Whenever she would walk to Sarah's house to get John and they would say goodbye she would always have to look away as if she were watching something intimate. He knew the repercussion of getting so involved with someone, but he claimed that even the thought of leaving her seemed impossible.

"Off to school, Henri, see you soon," Anna called as they left the house. Anna considered the week away from school a blessing. She really had time to distance herself from her childish feelings towards Sam and get her head back on her shoulders. She had told John how she felt about Sam and her plan to stifle it. John didn't agree but she was determined not to hurt him.

Arriving at school they were both immediately greeted by Sam, Anna walked quickly past him and into the crowd of students. Sam looked at her leave and blinked back his surprise; he shook his head to keep himself from lingering on it. He looked at John, "Is she mad….at me?" Did what he said to her the other day upset her so much? Then again, he could see why it would.

John shook his head, "No, she's just having a weird day."

Sam nodded believing what he said. "Hey, I heard about your stunt in class the other day," he said a smile creeping on his face. There was an admiration in Sam's eyes whenever he looked at John.

John scoffed, "Yeah, flashlights, it was a stupid prank," he said blowing it off as if it were nothing. "It's just that class is—"

"Boring as hell," he said finishing his sentence.

John laughed, "Yeah."

Sam looked conflicted for a moment, and then determined, "Look," he said to him seriously, "I know it's not any of my business or anything, but you need to stay off the grid." He said walking up to his locker, as did John.

John was frowning now, what could he possibly mean by that? John didn't do anything to draw serious attention to himself. "What do you mean?" He asked fumbling with his locker.

"Words going around that Mark and his man-tards have it out for you," he said pausing to look at him. "Hanging out with, Sarah," he said answering John's unasked question, though his face expression was asking for him.

"He has a thing for Sarah?" he asked suddenly on edge.

"Worse," Sam answered, "No one is even allowed to go near her. I know she looks like one of us, but she's really one of them." He said popping open his locker which instantly sprayed him with red paint and in the same instant John was sprayed as well.

Anna rounded the corner and stopped seeing Sam splattered in paint and shuffling frantically through his locker. She took a few steps forward but stopped herself, she watched him pull out a picture of something completely covered in paint. She could see the rage on his face in an instant, he turned as Mark passed by, smiling his cocky smile.

"Oh, that looks bad," he said laughing with his friends.

Sam sprinted at him, "Leave me alone!" he yelled ramming into him only to be grabbed and shoved back. John caught him by the shoulders before he fell. Anna walked up quickly as Mark dropped his bag and clenched his fists, eyes fixed on Sam. She stepped in front of him and pushed him backwards.

"You going to fight his fight?" he questioned relaxing his hands a smile creeping its way onto his face. "I knew you were weak Spock, but really?" He looked at Anna then back to him, "This is pathetic."

"You're pathetic," Anna growled, "You've made one hell of an impression, Mark, take your dumb ass elsewhere, you're pissing me off."

"Anna, stop," John whispered to her.

She ignored him, waiting for Mark to back down, but he was just as stubborn as she was. "Go ahead, listen to big brother and go take care of baby Spock." He mocked.

Anna clenched her fist pulling it back and snapping it forward making contact with Mark's eye. He grunted as he fell back and hit the ground, his hands over his eye. The small crowd of people began to slowly dissipate.

Turning back to Sam and John she helped them gather their things while they shut their lockers, "Let's get cleaned up," she said leading them to the boy's locker room. "I can't believe that guy," she fumed as they entered the large locker room. "I mean, how fucking into yourself can you be? He walks around like he owns the place and the only thing he owns is bad breath and an ego." She was pacing around while John and Sam changed around the corner. She threw her arms down by her side and growled, "I'm so mad, I just want to go back and beat the shit out of him." She brought her hand up to her face to place it on her forehead but saw the pink light emitting from it. She closed her hand her hand quickly and took a deep breath.

John was the first to come from around the corner his shirt still off, "Sam went to go dig through the lost and found," he said moving to the sink only stopping when he saw her hands, he shook his head. "Calm down before he gets back, Anna." He said in a hushed tone.

Anna took another deep breath, "I'm trying," she said quietly. Taking another deep breath she relaxed and the lights went out. She ran her fingers through her hair and moved to the bench in the room and sat down on it. "I might go home; this is going to bother me all day."

John turned the sink on and grabbed a paper towel, wetting it and wiping the paint from his face, "Keep in mind you aren't the one getting messed with, just don't get so worked up about it," he said looking at her through the mirror.

Anna nodded, he was right. Anna wasn't getting any of the crap they were getting but she just couldn't stand seeing it. She had never experienced feeling the way she did about another person. John and herself usually remained so low key that the things happening never happened to either of them but now John was directly in the cross fire and as for Sam, she just couldn't stop herself from trying to protect him.

"I raided the lost and found," Sam's voice came from around the corner and Anna turned her head in his direction, he was wearing a blue button up shirt now that was too big for him. He had a tan sweater in his hand with blue argyle on the chest, he tossed it John.

John unfolded it laughed in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me?"

Sam laughed, "Well it was either that or the Hannah Montana sweater," he said turning the sink on and holding the picture in his hand under it, using his thumb to wipe the paint away. Sadness filled him seeing the ruined picture.

John looked down at the picture, "Who's that?" he asked looking at him.

"It's my dad, the real one," he said in a soft voice.

"Where was that taken?" John asked.

Sam was leaning against the counter when he turned the sink off, he sighed and turned around to lean back against the sink, as John was doing now, "Mexico, the Ukitane," he folded the picture, "We use to go there every year to look for evidence of ancient astronauts," his eyes flickered towards Anna who eyes were fixed on him. He felt his heart beat a little faster and he tore his eyes away from her.

"Ancient astronauts?" John inquired.

Anna stood from the bench and left without saying a word, she didn't want stick around any longer. Sam needed a good guy role model in his life and she would let him and John bond, as much as she wanted to stay and be with him. He was having a hard time and there had been nothing she could say to him that would make it better. She ran her fingers through her hair and left the school, heading home.

Anna was sprawled out on her bed music blaring in her ears as usual, she felt totally drained for no good reason. She stared up at the ceiling, no desire to move or feel anything. Why was he having such a strong effect on her? She didn't ask for it, but, maybe it was her own fault. She didn't have to stand up for him that first day and yet she did.

"Ouch I have lost myself again. Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found, yeah I think that I might break. I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe…" she sang to the slow tune of the song, tears falling from her eyes, "And breathe me…"

There was a knock on her door and she quickly wiped her eyes and sat up in her bed, "Come in," she said pulling her head phones out. The door creaked open and John stepped in closing it partially behind him. She smiled weakly, "Hey," she greeted as he plopped down on her bed.

He smiled knowingly at her, "Sam feels bad," he said playing with the old professional camera in his hands. "He told me about what he said to you and he feels bad about hurting your feelings, he wants to make it up to you." He said laying back on her bed, casually.

Anna's eyes brightened and a smile crept its way onto her face, "How?" she asked shifting on her bed, sitting down on her legs, facing him. She hadn't really been mad about what Sam said, she had been a little offended sure and a little hurt but not angry with him. She couldn't blame him for saying what he did.

John shrugged, "I can't quite remember what he said…" he said looking up as if really thinking about it, but he was smiling. Anna smacked his chest; "Tell me!" she demanded laughing.

He remained silent pretending to be really fascinated by the camera, she was about to throw a fit when her phone jiggled. She glared at John and grabbed her phone pulling it towards her, she frowned not recognizing the number and opened the text.

_+13305551357:_

_Hey, Anna, it's Sam. I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to the fair tonight? Unless someone already asked you then, I understand... Just let me know if you're free :). _

Anna's eyes lit up like flood lights and she jumped up from her spot on the bed and began bouncing up and down. "He asked me on a date!" She shouted jumping up and down on her bed. She jumped in the air and crossed her legs pulling the phone close to her face; she began to reply while she remained in the air.

_Anna:_

_Yeah! I would love you go to the fair with you :D. What time do you want to meet?_

Anna laughed at how fast she got a reply; he must have been waiting next to his phone,

_Sam:_

_Okay, great :). We can meet at seven? Unless that's too early. _

_Anna: _

_No, that's great :). I'll see you there, Sam!_

_Sam:_

_Okay, see you :)._

She squealed in excitement and kicked her legs in the air, leaning back and drifting around slowly through the room, "I'm so happy," she mused hugging her phone tight to her chest. She was practically radiating happiness, it was contagious, and John couldn't help but laugh. She sighed and floated back to her bed letting herself drop down on it, she looked over to John, "You're going too, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Sarah invited me," he said looking away from her and back at the camera. "So, we both have dates," he laughed.

Anna's smile faded at the mention of Sarah's name and she looked at John seriously, "Isn't she the reason you were getting messed with at school?" she asked tapping her fingers against her phone.

John sat up, "I'm not going to be bullied out of talking to her, they can pull their dumb pranks but that doesn't mean anything to me." He sighed, "She's who I want."

Anna nodded, "I know how you feel," she said touching his arm lightly, trying to comfort him. "I'll support you, John; I just don't want you to get hurt."

He smiled at her reassuring her, "They can't hurt me," he said standing from her bed. "I'm going to finish my homework and get ready; I'll walk with you to the fair." He said walking towards her door, "Try to be ready on time."

She raised her hand and pushed him out of the room, "Shut up!" She laughed and slammed her door in his face, she smiled, telekinesis was useful.

It wasn't long before 6:30 hit and Anna had spent the time between 4 and then to get ready. She showered, perfected her hair and her make-up and was listening to music until John came to get her. She stood in her full length body mirror checking how she looked one more time. Her white tank top was a few inches longer than her gray cardigan that went down to her hips, the white tank top only hanging out to the top of the zipper on her dark skinny jeans. White flats that were a bit shiny, she left the accessories to a minimum in case she went on any rides, she didn't want to lose anything, she only wore ivory colored flower stud earrings. Her hair was down in soft waves though she left it looking a little untidy for style, her make-up was crème and black, a pink kissed cheek and a neutral colored lip.

Glancing at her phone she saw it was _6:40 p.m._ she sighed and turned her music off as she left her room. "John!" She called walking down the hall. He had told her to be on time and yet he was the one running late.

His door opened and he emerged wearing a gray hoodie and plain jeans, Anna frowned, "That's all you're wearing?" She asked making a face at him.

"What?" he laughed, "You make it sound like I'm naked," he walked past her down the hall and she followed, "its cold outside, I'm not trying to be fashionable I'm trying to be warm."

"Only boys think that way," she said following him down the stairs, "We'll have to hurry, I don't want to be late." He said opening the door and letting her out first. There was a breeze that made Anna shiver instantly, she regretted not wearing something warm and cute but she didn't have time to change. Glaring at John she walked down the front steps, "I hate when you're right." She said walking along the dirt path towards the woods.

He laughed, "You still have time to grab a coat," he said walking alongside her.

Anna shook her head, "No time, let's go," she said taking off as soon as they stepped foot in the woods and John didn't hesitate to follow. It was a strange feeling, it was as if they were running normally but their bodies were pushing them forward between each step. It was undeniable that they were fast, faster than any human.

Arriving at the fair in a record time of fifteen minutes instead of the thirty minute walk it usually was to get to town they walked through the entrance and began their search for their dates.

"I'm crazy nervous," Anna laughed trying to calm herself, "You're so sure of yourself, I wish I could have that right now." She said looking up at him. She normally wasn't the nervous type, but it was her first date, ever.

"Just don't think so much into it," he said with a smile, "All you're doing is hanging out with him, just like you would at school, or that night in the guitar shop." He could see her relax and he smiled, "And I'll be here so if you need to just find me and we can all hang out."

Anna smiled at him, he always knew what to say to her, and ever since they were kids he always knew how to get her to calm down. "I see Sarah," she said pointing by the octopus ride. She had her camera pointed up at the ride a smile on her lips that could be seen from where they were. John's face brightened when he saw her, "Have fun," she said as he waved to her and left to Sarah. She stood there a moment watching them greet each other, they looked so happy, she smiled and turned away to continue her search for Sam. She went through all the rides seeing if he was waiting by one but she didn't see him.

She was starting to think he changed his mind, hurt swayed its way into her heart and she sighed becoming hopeless. "Anna!" She perked up hearing her name and turned around her eyes landing on him, she smiled, "Sam," she spoke softly as happiness hit her. They walked towards each other, closing the distance. She laughed happily and lifted her arms when he was in reach and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy you came," she said gently. She was about to release him when she felt his arms snake around her torso and hold her close, she smiled.

"I'm happy too," he said quietly, "I thought you had changed your mind when I couldn't find you," he said slowly releasing her. She removed her arms from around his neck and shook her head, "I thought the same thing," she laughed.

Sam looked a little shocked, "I'd be crazy to show you up," he laughed, though he was serious. She was beautiful and a genuine breath of fresh air compared to the other girls in Paradise, he was beyond surprised that she was so interested in him. Plain, nerdy, and unpopular, she could have had anyone at the school and she chose to be interested in him.

Anna grabbed his hand and stepped beside him, "I could say the same," she smiled. "Now, I've never been here before, what's the biggest attraction?" She asked looking up at him, she could feel his fingers entwine with hers and it only made her smile bigger.

"That…" he pointed to the banner that hung between large piles of hay, it read, _Haunted Hayride of Paradise_. "Want to go on it?"

Anna smiled and as she was about to answer she saw two people climb and she wrinkled her nose seeing it was John and Sarah, "I have a better idea," she said pulling him behind one of the game booths. The ducked under the caution tape and moved towards the hayride.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked still holding tight to her hand.

"Let's be a part of the ride," she laughed excitedly only stopping to gauge his reaction. He contemplated for a moment trying to think if it was a good idea, he couldn't help but smile, "Alright," he agreed.

They followed the path of the ride for a while in a comfortable silence, they were still on the hay stack so they had time to wait and scare them.

"I have a question, Anna," Sam said suddenly, she could feel his hand squeeze hers. He looked down at her and stared in her bright eyes before speaking. She looked up at him, "What's the question?" she asked curiously.

"Why me?" His gaze shifted to the ground, "I'm sure you hear what they say at school, about me. I don't know who you see me as but…why?"

Anna scoffed lightly; she didn't understand why he couldn't see it for himself. Why he even had to ask the question was funny to her, "Because you're amazing," she said simply, "I like you just the way you are." She could have gone further but she didn't want to make the moment very mushy, "It's so sad to me that you don't see what I see, Sam, you've changed my world and you don't even know it." She shook her head as if disappointed, "You better be careful about the affect you have on people."

Sam shook his head and laughed, "Your contacts must be making you see wrong," he said quietly.

She laughed, "That must be it," she said playfully sarcastic. She looked out at the ride and saw them get off, "Hey," she pointed, "They're off, let's go," she said releasing his hand and running quietly towards them, Sam close behind her. They entered a tunnel and the quickly ran to the end of it while they were screaming on the inside. They stopped when they reached the end and waited.

"Wait, I can't see," Anna said seeing the tunnel curved at an angle. "We'll have to get closer," she said looking back at Sam. There was a sudden scream that caught them both off guard, the hairs on the back of Anna's neck stood up.

"Hey! Was that for real?" Sam called out.

Anna's heart beat faster and she ran from the woods and around the corner of the tunnel and saw a group of guys standing around and kicking something on the ground, she could hear Sarah screaming but she couldn't tear her eyes away from who they were kicking, John. Rage filled her and she clenched her fists turning to Sam, "Go get help!" She yelled pushing him to run.

"What about you?" He asked frantically.

"Don't worry about me, go! Go, please!" She cried out and he ran.

Turning back to John she threw her hands at her side and they lit up bright pink, in that same instant John's hand beamed a similar light, though brilliant and blue. He was off the ground in a second blasting all four guys away from him.

Anna ran over to John whose only instinct was to protect himself, the bodies got up and charged at them and they reacted. Anna moved to the side as a guy punched at her and grabbed his arm turning so quickly it was as if she hadn't moved and she tossed him into a tree.

John grabbed another guy and threw him a yard away and then knocked another into a tree, his body hitting every branch on his way down. The last guy Anna ran at jumping up and slamming her foot into his stomach using it as a launching point, kicking him in the face as she flipped through the air and landed.

"What happened?" She asked John still on high alert.

"We have to find Sarah," he said taking off running where another guy had snatched Sarah. Anna stayed close behind him the light from their hands leading their way.

"Sarah!" John called out desperately hoping she would reply, "Sarah!"

"John, look!" Anna called pointing to a dark figure rounding a tree. John sprinted for him and lifted him up against a tree, his lumen shinning into the night vision goggles.

"Where is she?" He yelled, his low voice booming through the woods.

"Ow man, what is that?" the guy yelled trying to pry his hand away.

John lit his other hand up and held it to the guys face, "Where is she?"

"It burns man!" he cried out, "She's at Shepherd Falls, now let go!"

John dropped him without a second thought and took off again, Anna following again. It didn't take them long to get to Sarah, they could hear her, "Sarah wait!" there was a small shuffle, "Stop it!" she yelled. They burst through the trees as Sarah fell to the ground, John was at her side in an instant, helping her to her feet, "You okay?" he asked checking for any physical signs of injury. She nodded quietly and he directed his attention to Mark.

He stepped away from Sarah and approached him, "Anna, go home," he said without even looking back at her, there was no hesitation between his command her footsteps becoming distant. Mark clenched his fist and punched at him but John grabbed his arm and flipped him over his back and yanked his right arm backwards making him cry out in pain.

"I hope you can throw with your left arm," John growled.

"No, John! Stop, stop!" Sarah yelled desperately.

John looked over to her and looked down at Mark, he let go of his arm and slowly got off of him. He scoffed in disgust and walked away quickly heading back into the woods. He could hear footsteps behind him, "John, John, wait," Sarah ran in front of him, putting her hands on his arms to stop him, "I just didn't want you to break his arm."

His mind was racing, how could he have done that? He wasn't supposed to be drawing attention to his self and he just took down a bunch of guys with ease. How could he have been so stupid? "It's not you it's me," he practically growled, "I shouldn't have lost it like that."

There was a small silence between them as they both calmed down, "Will you walk me home?"

Anna stopped running at the end of the hayride maze and stepped onto its path, she was breathing heavily but she stopped quickly, taking a few deep breaths to regain her composure. Adrenaline was still rushing through her and fear was slowly making its way into the mix. There was no doubt John's name would be brought up if any of those guys said something. But maybe they wouldn't? If John had been a normal human he would have gotten beat up and they wouldn't say anything about it, maybe because it back fired they would be too embarrassed to say anything?

Walking out of the maze she looked around at all the people and felt immediately exposed. She pulled her phone out and was about to make a phone call when a text message nearly stopped her heart. She took off running at human speed not caring what people were thinking. She felt her heart pounding so hard she thought it might burst. How could this have happened? They had been so… "No," she whispered out exiting the fair and sprinting down the street.

**((Let me know what you think :]))**


	6. Pack Your Things

**((Thank you again for the reviews! You are so wonderful! Big thanks:**

**JasperForever, Pretty Kitty, UndeNiabLyRiDicuLous, , The Almighty Pyro, h.p.c.k.m.a.****))**

John and Sarah walked up the lightly lit pathway of that lead to her front door, stopping at the bottom of the steps. They turned towards each other and she reached up to him, pushing his hair aside and frowning at the cut that ran an inch and a half down his forehead from the top of his hair line.

"You should really get that looked at," She said letting his hair fall back over the cut.

He nodded, "I will," he said looking her in the eyes. He paused a moment, "I think we should talk."

She sighed, feeling anxiety build in her, "I know," she said slightly defeated, "Mark is completely insane and this is our last year…who knows where you'll be in three months."

John nodded slowly her words were much deeper then she realized, "Yeah," he sighed, "Who knows."

"So, I guess I'll see you when I see you," she said looking up at him. She took her hand out of her pocket and held it out towards him. John looked at her hand getting the hint and slid his hand in hers, shaking it but she held on. "Your hands are really warm," she said with a small smile.

John let go of her hand and moved towards her, closing the space that was between them. He ran his fingers softly down her face staring into her eyes, "I'll I think about is you," he said softly.

"I'll I think about is you too," she said almost relieved like she had been holding it in forever. He leaned down towards her, his heart racing, but he had been waiting for the right moment to…Sarah tip toed up to him and pressed her lips against his eagerly. John felt the world shift beneath his feet and in that moment everything felt whole. He pulled her close to him, his hand resting on the small of her back.

It was only until they needed to breathe that they pulled away, Sarah smiled up at him, "Where did you come from?" She breathed out. The lights flicked from her porch light and she closed her eyes and sighed, "Okay, mom!" She called out. She turned back to him and laughed.

She looked back up at him and placed her hands on either side of his face and pressed their lips together again, smiling. She pulled away and slowly let him go, he smiled at her and she took a small step back.

"I should…" John nodded towards the street and she nodded getting his hint.

"Yeah, me too," she said walking towards her porch. He took a few steps away but stopped to watch her walk inside, she turned back to him and waved, "See you," she said with a smile. John waved and waited for her to close the door before he walked out to the street.

He hadn't expected the night to turn out the way it had at all, he felt a surge of conflicting emotions, main one being happiness. What happened in the woods was nothing to him now, Sarah's feelings for him were confirmed and he couldn't be happier. He walked on the main road that was lightly lit by street lights. He clenched his fist victory pumped to the sky. The street light next to him burst and glass fell to the ground, he jumped back surprised and looked around only to see no one else and he relaxed.

Sighing he continued his walk home and his phone jiggled, he rolled his eyes, and looked at the lit up screen. His smile faded and he felt his world shift again, but this time everything was wrong.

_Sam:_

_I saw what U did in the woods. _

_We need 2 talk. 2night. _

_My house 371 Arden St. _

John approached the house and saw by the entrance to the housing a silhouette pacing. Watching them pace made him anxious, when he got closer he recognized who it was and that only made his anxiety worse. "Anna," he called out though it sounded is if he were saying no. She stopped pacing and ran over to him, "You took forever," she hissed.

"What are we going to do?" She asked obviously panicking. She had told Sam to go away, she remembered telling him to go and run for help. What had he been doing following them? How could he have followed them? Why was this happening? "John," she felt her eyes begin to water and she clenched her teeth together trying to keep them at bay, "I can't face him…he—I don't know what to do."

John was staring off at the house trying to think of what to do as well, they couldn't tell Henri. "We can't panic," he said looking down at her, "Just act like he's making it up," he said with a small nod. "That's all we can do at this point."

Anna took a deep breath and nodded and walked towards the house with him, she couldn't imagine the things he would ask. They stopped at the front door of the house and John peaked inside for a moment; they expected him to be right there. Shrugging he lifted his hand to knock, "John," a loud whisper caught him off guard and he looked over to the garage at the side of the house. They glanced at each other and walked over to the garage.

Entering the large garage Sam closed the door behind them and moved over to the truck in the center of the garage and leaned against it. They stood across from him; John leaned against the wooden bar that was against the wall and was looking out the window. Anna was facing John, her side to Sam.

"So what are you?" Sam questioned, his tone was almost demanding, "You threw those football players around like they were nothing." Anna felt nervous again, but now of rejection. What would he think if he knew what they were? Would he think they were disgusting? "Oh, and the thing with your hands," he held his up and waved them and at this point John was facing him. "Not human…So I'll ask you again, what are you?"

Anna watched John carefully, wondering what he would say since all she wanted to tell him was the truth. She saw him clench his jaw as if he were thinking.

Sam scoffed, "Do I need to threaten you? Cause I've—I've got some pictures, on my phone that will start some major questions," he said pulling his phone out and flashing it at him.

John became serious, he approached him, "Give me that," he said his voice low, menacing.

Sam shook his head, "No," he said holding it away from him. John removed his hands from his pocket, shoving him up against the truck with one, "John…" Anna's voice was quiet but pleading. He ignored her though, "You know I can hurt you, hmm?" Sam looked away from him and John grabbed his phone ripping it from his hand. He turned away from him and searched through his phone looking for the photos.

Sam's expression stilled and he looked away as John laughed seeing it was just pictures of him and his dad, and Bernie Kosar, he wasn't even going to question when he saw his dog. He handed him his phone back, "Knock yourself out."

Sam looked devastated, "My entire childhood, has been an episode of x-files," he began, "Do you know what's it like to feel something, so strong, that every day you have to tell yourself that your dad is going to come back and take you away from this shithole and that everything we believed in was true and that we were not crazy." Anna bit her lip and looked away from him; it was heartbreaking hearing him so broken.

John looked down struggling with himself.

"Please," Sam begged as John turned his back to him again, facing the window, "please."

John shook his head, what was he doing? "Your dad was right."

Sam blinked as if he hadn't heard him right, "What?"

John turned back to him, "He was right," he said with a small smile on his face, "About ancient astronauts, life on other planets, all of it." He could see the smile growing on Sam's face.

"Yes!" Sam exploded, "I knew—I knew he wouldn't just leave us. I mean they found his truck, near the border of Mexico and he was just gone." He said trying to connect dots, "Maybe they took him?" He said pointing to the sky.

Anna took a step forward and spoke for the first time, "Sam…" She felt a new anxiety over his reaction but she also felt relieved. He accepted it like it wasn't abnormal, as if they had just told him their age.

He was too excited, "Maybe if he knew you guys were here, he'd come home?"

"Sam, you can't tell anyone," She said from the side as John approached him again.

He shook his head, "No, I wouldn't—."

John stepped in, "No, no, no, you have to promise, nobody knows this."

"There are others from where we are from who are looking for us," Anna said becoming serious, "We aren't safe."

"Sam! I know you are in there! Get your ass in the house, now!"

Sam grimaced at the gruff voice coming from his house, he glanced at the two of them, "Wait until I get inside and then go," he said turning to leave. Anna caught his hand, "Sam…"

He looked her in the eyes and his expression was genuine, "Promise," he said with a small nod. She let his hand go and he walked out of the shed leaving John and herself alone.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" John asked turning to Anna. It felt right to tell him in that moment, any other person it would be effortless to lie but not to Sam. He felt he had the right to know.

Anna shrugged; she felt like her head was spinning, "I really don't know, John, I mean he saw what we did and we could have easily denied it but that wouldn't make him forget." She ran her fingers through her hair; she hadn't noticed her hand was shaking. "It…it was right." It would be easier now, for both of them, to be able to be themselves with at least one person.

"Let's not tell Henri about this though," John said a little uneasy. He couldn't imagine Henri's reaction if they told him they revealed what they were to a human. Not only did they reveal that they were aliens multiple humans had become victim to the supernatural strength. He would uproot them from Ohio in an instant and neither of them wanted that.

Anna laughed, "That's obvious."

John glimpsed outside and saw that Sam and his step dad were no longer there, "Let's get home," he said in a hushed tone. Anna didn't say anything and just followed him out of the garage.

The following day was Saturday and John had woken up earlier than he expected to and got dressed right away. He wanted to see Sarah if she was available at some point during the day. Running down stairs he was greeted by Bernie Kosar, he smiled and knelt down to pet him, "Hey you maniac," he said ruffling his ears.

"Hello son," Henri's voice came from the study.

"Hey, what's with the uhh—," John looked over to where Henri was entering and saw the officer next to him. His face dropped and he stood up, "Hello dad," he greeted and walked into the study.

"Sheriff James said a couple of boys got hurt last night," Henri said staring at John intently.

"Couple of them spent the night in the hospital," the Sheriff said eyeing John as well.

"You said four?" Henri inquired.

"Yeah four," the Sheriff answered.

"On the football team," Henri said again.

"Yeah, that's right," he nodded, "And of course none of them are talking, that includes my own boy, Mark," he said turning his attention back to John.

John looked up at him, "Your son is Mark?" he asked walking towards the table in the center of the room. Henri stood next to his computers while the officer approached the table as well.

"Yeah that's right," he leaned against the table, "That was his throwing arm that got hurt you know." He paused, "He said you were there."

John shook his head, "Um, no, actually, I was with a girl so I wasn't paying any attention," he looked at the officer, "Sarah Hart."

The Sheriff shook his head, "Well, no one wants to be the first to say anything."

"We'll let you know if we hear anything, thank you Sheriff," Henri said escorting him to the door. He opened it and waved goodbye to him before shutting it quickly behind him. He walked back into the study and watched out the window as the officer drove away.

"Four of them, huh?" Henri asked unable to keep the fury from his features.

John nodded, "Yeah."

Henri looked back at him, his expression softening slightly, "Was it difficult?"

"Piece of cake," John answered.

"Good," he said with a nod, "Means you're getting it." He turned back to his computers, "Now go upstairs and pack your things." There were footsteps coming down the hall and Anna entered the room.

She saw how tense they were and frowned, "What's going on?" She asked looking over to John who looked shocked and angry.

"Because of last night?" John asked Henri, ignoring Anna.

"Because I don't like people showing up and asking questions," he said picking up his laptop and placing it in front of John. "And I think this might raise a few."

John leaned down to see the screen better and Anna walked around the table to see as well, "They walk among us," she read aloud.

John scoffed, "Is this some more truth is out there freaks?"

"Except," Henri leaned over and pressed play, "That's actually you. One of the kids must have caught you on video."

"Oh shit," John whispered out.

"I can't get past the firewall and take it down, we have to go there ourselves and do it. If the Moggs see this it's only a matter of time," Henri said. "Pack your stuff we're leaving."

Anna's head snapped towards Henri, "What?"

"I'm not going," John said with determination.

Henri frowned and approached him, "Excuse me, what did you say?" He was hoping he would just rephrase his sentence and that he wasn't actually choosing a serious time to be difficult.

"I said I'm not going," he said again.

Henri scoffed, "If you want to choose the next place, that's fine."

"It's not my fight and it never was," John said, "I can't even remember a world before this one."

"Wait, wait, wait, is this because of a girl?" Henri questioned.

John clenched his jaw but stood his ground.

"Go upstairs and get your stuff," Henri commanded.

John shook his head, "You're not my father."

"No, he's dead," he said not bothering to keep the anger from his face, "He died, for you, in fact you have no idea how many sacrifices others have made so you can live and it wasn't just so you could experience puppy love like a real boy!"

"I'm not leaving," John said again and he pushed past him and walked outside. Henri was in disbelief but he didn't falter, he was right after him and Anna close behind.

"John!" He shouted.

"I'm not leaving!" He yelled holding his hand out to him, Henri froze and John lifted him off the ground and slammed him into the house, "Oh yeah, I can do that now too." He dropped him and let him hit the wood blocks turning away from him.

Henri picked up a wood block, "Hey, John," he called and he turned to look at him just as Henri threw the block. John caught it easily but Henri seized the moment to twist his arm behind his back and kick his legs from under him causing him to collapse to the ground. He had his arm around his neck keeping him still.

"I'm letting go, okay?" Henri said waiting for a reply, "Okay?"

John nodded, "Okay," he said releasing Henri's arms so he could release his hold on him. They both sat on the grass.

"Why do they want us?" John asked.

"The Moggs, they don't colonize, they decimate and now they're here. There are only few forces that can stop them, you and the other five can. You were saved for a bigger purpose and I'm not going to let you throw that away for a girl."

"She's not just a girl," John said, "I think about leaving her and I can't and I don't know why."

Henri sighed, "We don't love like the humans," he said seemingly against his will, "With us its forever, you never forget." His face hardened again, "If she is that for you, don't let them win or you'll never forgive yourself." He stood from the ground, "We have to go. I'll take care of the website tonight and buy you a day."

John looked back to him, "A day…to say goodbye?"

Henri frowned, "That's more than the rest of us had," he said walking back to the house. He paused seeing Anna crying at the top of the steps, he wrapped his arm around her and brought her inside.

"I can't believe you're doing this to us, Henri," Anna cried trying to control her shaking body. The anger and pain that was pulsing through her was unbearable, she had thought about what it would feel like to leave over and over. Trying to imagine how painful it would really be, but she had never expected it to be so crippling.

Henri frowned at her, "Us?" He questioned removing his arm from around her. He sighed realizing what she was saying, "Not you too, Anna."

She turned away from him and ran up the stairs into her bedroom slamming the door behind her so hard a large crack split up the middle. Why was this happening now? When they had finally found a place they genuinely wanted to call their home. More tears escaped her eyes and it only made her angrier.

She threw her hand in the direction of her dress in the corner of her room and lifted it from the ground throwing it into the opposite wall screaming in rage as it crashed into the wall. The top of the dresser exploded as it impacted the wall and collapsed to the wood floor with a loud boom.

Storming over to the dresser she grabbed it by the foot and threw it behind her and sent it into another wall. It collided with the wall and remained in place, half of its width still inside the plaster.

"Anna, stop!" Henri yelled from downstairs but she ignored him.

Anna punched through the back of the wooden dresser and ripped a gaping hole in the back scratching and scraping her hands in the process, but she didn't care. She tore her clothes from the destroyed furniture and tossed them on to the ground. She could feel sadness fill her again and she tried to fight it, tried to hold onto the anger that nulled the pain. Pushing herself off the ground she stumbled to her door only to be stopped by something moving in her peripheral vision. She turned quickly to see what had moved only to see herself; she walked slowly to her body mirror and examined her state.

Her hair was untamed and wild and her makeup was smeared all down her cheeks; her eyes were puffy. She looked at her eyes; she cursed them, the pink eyes that screamed she wasn't human. At that moment she had never wished so hard she could change herself, just to be normal. She clenched her fists and smashed them down on the mirror, the glass cracking as soon as her fist made contact.

She fell to her knees as tears wrecked her body. Leaning against the mirror she glanced at her reflection again only to see long, jagged cracks deforming her reflection. She ran her hand against the mirror, she clenched her fist again, and that was exactly how she felt…

Broken.

**((Hope the ending wasn't too corny :P. I would like to justify her actions :). As far as Anna goes, I tried to be realistic, the first person she has feelings for and she has to leave him behind. Never experiencing heartache, she kind of resorted to childish tendencies: throwing a tantrum, breaking things, ect. I really let her do the writing in this bit, I just typed it haha. **

**Oh yeah! I know it may not seem like Anna, John, and Sam know each other very deeply by what's been written but just keep in mind they have been in Ohio **_**about,**_** three months.**

**Hope you liked it& don't forget to review! ))**


	7. Goodbye

**((You guys are amazing! I'm really happy to know you're enjoying this! :]. I know I still have spelling and grammar errors to go back and fix so please just bear with me for a little. Oh! Just in case you didn't know, if you go on my profile there are pictures of what Anna's outfits for every chapter are and what she looks like! Anyway, enjoy!))**

The following morning John and Anna got dressed in silence. The house felt empty, everything felt empty. Was it reasonable for them to feel so betrayed? They knew there was a possibility they would have to leave and yet they let themselves get caught up in human emotions, weakness.

John was the first to be ready; he headed downstairs, dark blue t-shirt and dark slim fitted jeans, and black vans. "Henri, I'm going to Sarah's," he called walking into the dining room. There was no answer, "Henri?" He called again. Walking into the study he glanced around, all of Henri's computers were on but that wasn't what caught his attention. On the table were two boxes, one was blue the other pink, it was the boxes Henri always held out on but they were for Anna and John. He always told them he would give them the boxes when they were ready. Were they ready for them now? John picked up the box and turned to the stairs hearing his phone ringing, it was Henri's ring tone.

_I always feel like, somebodies watching me!_

John grabbed his phone off his nightstand and put the box in its place, he clicked the talk button on his phone, "Henri? Hello? Henri?"

"No," the low gruff voice said from the other end putting John on edge, "But come here and I'll tell you how to find him."

John paced slowly in his room, "Who are you? Where's Henri?"

"417 Willowed Court," the voice said and the line went dead.

John didn't move for a moment trying to process what was happening. How was it Henri, of all people, could have gotten captured? He was a warrior back on Lorien there was no way anything _human_ could have caught him.

Anna walked out of her room closing the door behind her, black skinny jeans, a pink tank top with a fitting black hoodless hoodie, though it was cardigan material, and flat buckle boots, which hung a little loose around her calves, she wore fingerless gloves with studs on the back of them and flower earrings. Her make-up was dark to match her mood.

"John are you ready?" She asked walking towards his bedroom. She zipped her jacket up, the zipper zipping at an angle. "John?" She walked into his room and saw him on the phone, she stopped at his door.

"I need your help," he said into the receiver.

Anna was on edge now, "John, what's happening?"

John whispered something into the phone and then hung up and turned to Anna moving around her, "Henri's been captured," he said rushing down the hall to the stairs. He could hear Anna behind him gasp. "I'm going to get him but you have to stay here," he said running down the stairs to the front door.

"Are you kidding me?" She shouted, "Like hell I'm staying here, you can't go and take all the risks while I stay here and do what? Twiddle my thumbs?"

He opened the door, she could tell he was freaking out on the inside, his hands were shaking. They always did everything together when things got serious, why would this be any different? This was about Henri, how could he not allow her to go? She followed him out the door, refusing to stay.

John turned to her, "Anna, I'm serious," he said stopping in front of her, "I can't allow you to come and put your life in danger," he said looking at her with an expression that resembled Henri's so well.

Anna growled, "But you can put yours in danger? Don't you realize what number you are, John?" She glowered at him, "You're four, if they get you—"

"Then you're next," he said cutting her off, "Do you see why I don't want you to come now? If something happens to me you'll be next, Anna, and if you're there they'll be killing two birds with one stone." How was it she couldn't see the danger in this situation? He knew before he even said it that it would be a fight to get her to stay home and he was hoping that scaring her would work, but it didn't seem that way.

"If I go we can protect each other, John, please, let me come," she begged, "If I lose both of you I'll never stand a chance." What would he really expect her to do all by herself? She would just die if she knew they get John. "It would make more sense for me to go, we can't be killed out of sequence…"

John sighed, "I'm sorry," he said turning away from her.

Anna clenched her fists, "Don't be sorry, let me come with you," she said throwing her hand out to him and holding him in place, "I refuse to be left in this shithole house and left on my own while you're out putting your life on the line!" She turned John to face her; he could see the determination in her eyes.

"No."

She screamed in frustration and threw him to the side, "Don't be stubborn about this!"

John rolled on the ground but was on his feet in an instant, he growled in frustration and shoved Anna back from where he was a few feet away, "I'm not being stubborn, Anna! I can't risk your life!"

Anna hit the ground but used the momentum to continue rolling back and land on her feet but she remained knelt down on the ground. Her shoulders began to tremble and John couldn't tell what was happening. He needed to hurry; he didn't have time to argue with her. She looked up at him and all he could see was anger in her eyes, she shot from her spot on the ground like a bullet and tackled him to the ground. They rolled across the grass for a moment, each struggling to be dominant.

Anna grabbed John's shoulders and flipped him on his back and she straddled his chest her hands pinning him down, "I won't take no for an answer, you know if you were in my situation you wouldn't stay either." She glared down at him; she couldn't take any more heartache. She already had so much to worry about, as did John. Why was he putting more weight on her shoulders?

"Why can't you just accept what I'm saying?" He shouted easily getting out of her grip, he held his hand out to her and pushed her back making her slide away from him. He got up from the ground and walked over to her, she wasn't moving.

"John," her voice broke as she spoke his name. He didn't say anything for a moment, just watching her. When she looked up, his heart broke, he saw the tears streaming down her face, "Please," she whispered out.

"…Damnit, okay," he gave in, "Just, be careful, I don't know what we're walking into and you and Henri are all I've got." He said holding his hand out to her. She stood from the ground and smiled as she placed her hand in his.

"We just have to protect each other," she said looking up at him understanding the weight of his choice and what they were about to risk. "I'm ready."

Enraged, that would be the perfect word to describe what Anna was feeling at the moment. Since the moment they had gotten into the truck she was shaking with rage. She looked over to the driver and glared, she saw his shoulders tense up feeling her burning gaze, and John was avoiding looking at her as well.

"This is a terrible idea," Anna said for the tenth time.

"You shouldn't have come if you were just going to complain the whole time," John grumbled. Sam was a very small part of the reason he didn't want her to come a long, but a part none the less. He knew how she felt about him and how Sam felt about her. Even though Sam didn't stand a chance against a Mog he still wanted to try for her sake and his fathers.

"John, you know you'd be pissed too if Sam was Sarah right now," she said putting it into perspective for him. He opened his mouth to retort but his phone rang, he sighed and pulled it from his pocket.

"Speak of the devil," Anna mumbled turning her head to look out the window.

John gripped the phone tight in his hand and hit the ignore button and shoved the phone back in his pocket. "Let's hurry, Sam."

It was night by the time they arrived to the house located in the woods, it was two stories and surrounded by a lot of trees. It looked old and unkempt; the paint looked pale and blue though there was obvious moss growing on it. There was a long driveway but they stayed hidden behind the bushes adjacent from the car parked a way away from them.

"That's it," John said looking over to Sam, "Thanks." Anna had already opened the truck door and jumped out. John closed the door behind him quietly and walked around the truck towards the house. John peaked over to Sam and frowned, he moved to his door quickly grabbing the gun in his hand and shutting the door he was in the middle of opening.

"Whoa," John protested, "You brought a gun?" He asked in disbelief. He couldn't even begin to understand his thinking behind that one.

Sam smiled, "Yeah, I stole it from Ed," he said somehow oblivious to what the problem was. "It might come in handy, let's go," he pushed the door open again and John just closed it.

"No," Anna said from the side, "It's too dangerous for you, Sam, you could seriously get hurt." She was frowning at him. Humans were so strange sometimes, why would he want to put himself in danger knowing he couldn't properly protect himself?

John turned away from him and headed to the house. Sam was still persistent, he seemed almost excited to help, "I came here to help you," he poking his head out of the window. He couldn't see what the issue was.

John looked back at him, "You have," he said thankfully, "Now, go home." Sam's smile faded but he didn't try to get out of the truck again.

"Be safe," Anna whispered to him with a wave as she followed John to the house. They walked behind the bushes sneaking to the front door without being seen. Getting closer they could see the house was actually three stories, the third story was just partly underground, the basement. They walked down the hill, which was the driveway, and ducked down behind the small concrete walkway that led to the front door. Anna looked around for any sign of movement and didn't see anything; she turned back to the house and looked up at John who was standing on crates to peer inside the first story window. He lit his hand up to get a better look; he saw a poster that read, .

There was a sudden crash and they both turned to see what caused the noise, Anna was instantly angered while John was exasperated, "What are you doing?" He asked jumping down from the crate and helping Sam up from the ground.

Sam looked determined, "I'm not bailing," he started, "What if these Mog people took my dad?" John stared at him for a moment but didn't say anything. He couldn't really argue with him there. Sam, seeing he had finally won, nodded.

In that moment the front door suddenly swung open and all of them ducked down and practically held their breath. A large man with a blonde beard exited the house turning to lock the door behind him. He was shorter than John but taller than Sam and rounder than all three of them put together. After a moment he turned from the door and began walking down the pathway towards the car they had seen.

They stood up and watched him walk away, waiting until he was out of sight. John turned to the door and raised his hand up and twisted it, they could hear an audible click and John smiled.

Sam looked excited, "Holy shit," he laughed, "But you just dead bolted it."

John's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Sam by the back of the shirt, "Okay, new plan," he said practically carrying him up the driveway, "You follow that guy and text me if he comes back, okay?" He said pointing to the car driving away down the dirt path.

"Okay, copy that," Sam said as John let go of him, "I'm on it." He jogged off towards his truck.

Anna walked up the driveway and stood next to John, "We need to hurry," she said moving around him and going to the door. She put her hand over the locks and twisted, both of them clicking. She opened the door and stepped inside, lighting her hands up as flashlights. If there were people here, why would all the lights be off? No one could live comfortably in the dark.

Anna saw John's light behind her and she started walking through the house, "It stinks in here," she whispered to him. She heard him scoff and she turned to frown at him, "What?" She didn't see how that was funny at all, it wasn't just unpleasant, it was nauseating.

He shook his head, "Don't see how you can think of something like that at a time like this," he said guiding her to the door that led to the basement. She was right though, it was disgusting in the house.

He put his arm on her shoulder to stop her, "Let me go first," he said grabbing the doorknob. Anna nodded and took a deep breath; she didn't want to know what they were going to see when they got down there. He pulled the door open and started walking down the stairs; it was a big basement, bigger than they had anticipated. John growled feeling his sleeve get caught on something; he ripped it away not caring what it was.

Anna directed her lights in a different direction as John, she only saw shelving and chairs and miscellaneous tools. But something did catch her eye, "That's…" she jumped down the rest of the stairs and grabbed a dagger from the book shelf, the end of it lit up a brilliant blue color.

"Henri," Anna turned to John hearing him speak and saw his light shining on Henri who had a cloth in his mouth and was heavily chained to the ceiling. He rushed over to him and Anna ran over as well but in that instant a man came from behind a storage bin with a large stick raised above his head. John shoved Anna aside causing her to drop the blade in her hand. John took the blow and stumbled into the table that was against the wall. The man raised the stick again but Anna blasted him back into the wall and he fell to the ground, and remained there. She looked at her hand then back to John, "Are you okay?" She asked looking for any physical markings.

He nodded and turned to Henri, he looked at the chains and the large lock keeping them in place. He raised his hand and the chains rattled, he twisted his hand and the lock popped open, Henri falling to the ground. John and Anna helped untie him.

"Are you okay?" John asked pulling all the chains away from him while Anna undid the cloth in his mouth.

Henri looked tired, "You aren't supposed to be here," he said standing up with John's assistance.

"What happened?" John asked.

"The Moggs set this up," Henri said, "We need to leave, they're coming."

A door suddenly opened from the corner of the room and they all turned to it, hearts racing. The large man from earlier came bursting through, holding Sam by the back of the shirt and in his other hand Sam's gun, "Everybody get your hands up or I'll shoot this kid."

Anna nearly burst at the rush of emotions that overcame her, her heart was in her throat and no matter how hard she swallowed it would not go down. Tears formed from her eyes and her body began to tremble. "Let him go or else," she whispered out reaching for him.

"So glad you brought the gun," John said sarcastically while he raised his hands.

"Hands up!" The man demanded again putting the gun to Sam's head. Sam closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

Anna's lips curled back over her teeth as her body began to glow, her lumen radiating off of her in waves. She raised her hands up slowly, trying to control herself.

Henri looked at Sam, "Your Malcolm's boy," he said recognizing him now. Sam looked up at him unsure of how he knew that. "Get the lights, will you?" Henri said relaxing.

"I warned you," Anna said aloud. In a moment six small pink balls floated from her body and placed themselves gently over John, Henri, and Sam's ears. Sam's eyes widened and he put his hands to his ears only to touch the smooth surface of the pink ball that engulfed his ear.

"I can't hear," he said too loud.

"Shut up!," the man shouted.

Anna took a deep breath and let out a sound that was absolutely piercing. It wasn't a natural scream; it was loud enough to shake everything in the house and produced its own echo. The man cried out, dropping the gun to cover his ears, Anna stopped and took a step forwards kicking him back with as much force as she could and he collapsed.

She moved quickly to Sam, "Are you okay?" she ran her fingers down his face checking for injury. Sam blinked at her, wide eyed, he shook his head and put his hand to his ear. "Oh, yeah," she concentrated on the pink ball around his ears and it disappeared as did John and Henri's.

"Ow, that was loud," Sam said rubbing his ear. He was sure he didn't get the full extent of how painful it could have been but he could still hear it a little and it was very unpleasant. Anna smiled and pressed her forehead against his, thankful he was unharmed. He smiled back.

"Okay, we have to go, now," Henri said grabbing his dagger off the ground and a rock from the table.

There were footsteps above them and they froze, Anna looked at Henri who was watching the dust fall from the ceiling, realizing who was there. John went for the stairs and Anna pushed Sam for the underside of the stairs while Henri called John back but he didn't listen. A red light burst from around the door and blasted it backwards, John getting caught in the blow, he flew back and before Anna could stop him he crashed into her.

The being that entered was at least seven feet tall; he was bald and had tattoos all across his head. He was dressed in all black, a long trench coat billowing around him as he walked down the stairs, a strange gun in his hands. He got to the bottom of the stairs and looked down at John and Anna, a smile on his face. He pointed his gun at them and Anna threw her hands up, a translucent pink shield forming around them and as he shot Henri pushed his gun into the air, the blast hitting the ceiling.

Henri grabbed him by the collar and tossed him to the ground, "Go!" He yelled slicing his knife down at the Mogadorian. John got up first grabbing Anna in the process; Sam got out from under the stairs and joined with them as Anna put the force field down. They looked hesitant to go; they didn't want to leave Henri to fight the Mog alone, "GO!" He yelled.

They ran up the stairs and out of the house to Sam's truck. Sam jumped into the driver side while John pushed Anna in before jumping in himself. John looked over to Sam who was digging in his pockets frantically, "Sam, come on, start the car," he said getting anxious. Anna was staring out the back window, "Get us out of here!" John yelled.

Sam threw his hands up, "I-I can't find the keys, I must have dropped them," he said reaching down on the floor trying to find them. The passenger side door opened and Henri climbed in, "What are we waiting for?" He asked looking over to Sam.

"I lost the keys," Sam said still searching.

"John, start the car," he said looking at him.

John put his hand up to the dash board and sent energy to the car; the lights lit up and then dimmed again. He tried again, "John, start the car," Henri demanded.

"John, he's coming! He's coming!" Anna screamed.

Sam looked in the rearview mirror and started to panic, "Come on! Use your magic powers!" He yelled as the Mog jumped through the air, "We are so dead!" There was a large thud and the car bounced as the Mog landed on the hood of the car. He raised the sword in his hand and smashed it through windshield; John covered his face as Henri moved in front of him putting his hand up to catch the blade.

"Oh my god!" Sam yelled in a panic.

John cried out as he blasted the Mog away causing him to land on a car in the distance. Anna put her hand over the ignition and forced the truck to start, "Go! Drive!" She shouted and Sam didn't hesitate to drive.

Back on the main road, John held his hand to Henri's chest as the blood came seeping out, "Henri, what can we do?" Anna cried. There had to be something, some power or stone they could use to reverse the damage.

"Take this," Henri said reaching in his pocket, he winced stretching the wound. He grabbed the rock from his pocket and handed it to John who took it in his bloodied hand. The rock was gray on the outside and shinning blue on the inside. "Malcolm was using it to track the others."

"Wait, wait, wait, so my dad was—"

"He was helping us," Henri said, "He was going to bring us together." He looked to John and Anna, "You need to find the others, together you'll be more powerful."

Sam had pulled over to Henri's request and stopped by nearby train tracks. Anna and John were kneeling over Henri holding his hands.

Both were crying.

"We can't do this without you," John cried looking down at him.

Henri looked up at him, "Yes you can," he corrected and looked over to Anna, "Yes you can." He squeezed both of their hands and looked up to the sky, "You have no idea, what you two are capable of." He whispered out closing his eyes. There was only a small moment that went by before his body turned to ash and was swept away into the sky.

John picked up his coat, the only thing that remained and slipped it on, wiping his eyes and standing from the ground. "Come on, Anna," he said reaching his hand out to her. She looked up at him and grabbed his hand walking back to the truck where Sam was waiting, a sad look in his eyes.

John's phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket.

_Sarah:_

_Who are you?_

He sighed and looked up at Sam who was approaching them, his phone playing something, "We need to get out of here," he said, "There's a news thing, the cops think you guys and Henri are criminals or terrorists."

Anna wiped her eyes and looked up at the sky where Henri's ashes had flown. She looked to John and let go of the breath she had been holding. She would have time to mourn Henri, she knew he wouldn't want them to be sad about it and they had things they had to do.

"We're going back," John said to Anna and she nodded.


	8. Fight Back

**((Gloo1997: I know right! I almost stopped watching the movie when Henri died, I was so mad haha. : Yes I am going to continue after the movie. I haven't read the book either so I hope I do okay! Haha. **

**If you guys have any ideas or wants for the original part let me know. I'm here to please you all so feel free to tell me :] **

**Pyro: Anna does have a few more legacies, nothing major, you'll have to wait and see! :] As far as now though, she has: Flight, lumen, telekinesis, sonic scream, and force field. It seems like a lot but I kind of put telekinesis and flight in the same category.**

**Enjoy!))**

Back inside the truck John was fumbling with the rock Henri had given them, "How do you think it works?" Anna asked poking at the blue part. John just shook his head turning it around to see if there was any kind of markings or clue.

Sam looked over to the rock and frowned, "I have one of those," he said looking at them.

John turned to him, "What?"

"I have one of those," he said again, "I stole it from my dad's stash."

"Can you get it?" Anna asked looking over to him.

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah."

John nodded, "Let me off at Lindale, Sarah's at a house up there." He turned to look out the windshield, "I'll call you after."

Sam could see where the conversation was going already, Anna remained silent, "And then what?" He asked.

"And then I get the rock and you go home," John said leaving no room for objections.

Sam shook his head and came to a stop at a house, Anna jumped out, "Am I coming with you?" She asked looking up at him.

John shook his head, "No, I won't be long," he said putting his hand under her chin. "Anna, I need you to be yourself now more than ever," he said quietly, "We can't change what happened as much as we both want to, so please, I know it's a lot to ask but we don't have time to be sad. It will only slow us down, everything will be fine," he said hugging her close.

Anna smiled, "I love you brother," she said hugging him tight. He was right; she didn't have the same determination when she was upset. Though they both had every right to be swallowed up in sadness, they didn't have time for it. It wouldn't be what Henri would want; he would want them to try and to work together. She could feel her mood shifting, "We can do this," she said grinning up at him.

He smiled, "There you are," he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you too sis," he said kissing her forehead. "I won't be long," he said releasing her. She nodded and got back inside the truck, John shut the door behind her and Sam drove off.

"Do you remember where the rock is?" Anna asked buckling in. She pulled the visor down and looked in the mirror.

"It's in my room somewhere, I'll have to loo—what?" he looked over to her alarmed hearing her gasp.

"I look like hell!" She cried out.

Sam shook his head and turned back to the rode stopping quickly seeing a barking dog in the middle of the rode. Anna peaked around the visor to see why he stopped, her mouth dropped, "Bernie Kosar," she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car grabbing him and bringing him in the car, "You almost got ran over! What were you thinking?" She scolded. He just barked and she smiled, "Smart ass." She laughed and turned back to the mirror.

Sam parked in front of his house and looked out the window for a moment, gripping the steering wheel. Anna watched him as he clenched his jaw wondering what he was doing, "I think it would be better if you stayed in the truck while I go look for the rock," he said looking over to her.

Anna raised her eyebrow, "Why?" She asked, though she knew exactly why.

He looked uncomfortable, "It would just be better that way," he said unbuckling his seatbelt.

Anna placed her hand over his and moved close to him, "Sam, you know my secrets," she said in a soft voice. "I have a pretty good feeling about what goes on in this house but I won't force you to tell me. I'm coming in with you and if he tries to lay even one finger on you, I will break him." She said moving away from him and getting out of the car.

Sam smiled to himself watching her walk around the car to his side. She was so beautiful, he laughed when she opened his door, and so impatient. He jumped out and walked to his front door swallowing hard. Was he really about to let her in? He couldn't guarantee Ed was even awake but if he was…

Anna grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly to reassure him, "It's okay," she smiled. He nodded and pushed the door open walking in quietly, keeping her behind him. "My rooms upstairs," he whispered to her.

"Where have you been!" A male voice roared snatching Sam up by the collar and pulling him towards him and ripping their hands away from each other. The smell of alcohol quickly filled the air. "Where?" He demanded.

Anna quickly stepped up grabbing his wrist, her thumb bending it backward so hard he instantly released Sam. She moved Sam to the side and grabbed his step father by the collar, bringing him down to her level, "Don't put your fucking hands on him!" She said shaking him once to keep his attention on her. "If you ever touch him again I will kill you," she said viciously. She shoved him back against the wall and turning back to Sam, "Let's go," she said angrily. 

About to go up the stairs she felt her hair get snatched up and she cried out, "Come in my house and tell me what to do?" He yelled tossing her to the ground.

She hit the floor throwing her arms out to catch her, she looked back at him shocked, "You're a monster," she said disgusted. She got up from the ground as he approached her again but Sam stepped in, shoving him back, he hardly moved but in his drunken stupor he stumbled back.

"Disrespectful bastard!" He raised his hand and Sam tensed but Anna pulled him back the hit missing him. She placed her hand on his and hers lit up, "Fight back," she whispered to him. Sam felt something surge through him and he suddenly felt stronger. As his step dad came at him again he pulled his arm back and cracked it forward sending him crashing into the wall.

Sam looked at his hands wide eyed, "Did you do that?" He asked turning around to face her but she was gone. He ran up the stairs and went straight to his room; he saw her digging through his things, which surprisingly didn't bother him. "How'd you know this was my room?" He asked.

"I just looked for the room that had the largest amount of clothing on the floor," she teased.

"What did you do to me down there?" He asked

Anna paused for a moment and she bit her lip, "I'm sorry," she said gripping a rock in her hand. "I was just trying to help you…" she moved over to another desk and continued searching for the rock.

Sam took a step towards her, "I-I'm not mad, Anna," he said shocked she would think so. "I'm thankful, it felt really great to be able to stand up for myself," he said moving over to her to help her search. "I just wanted to know _how_ you did it."

Anna hesitated, "I'm able to temporarily bestow powers on others," she said peaking at him, he seemed almost excited to hear about it. "I can choose what I bestow and for how long, I gave you a few minutes." She said pushing papers aside.

Sam smiled.

"I mean…I could bestow it permanently but I don't want to do that to you," she said in a quiet voice. She didn't want to trap him in their world forever if she didn't have to. She was prepared to let him go when the time came. Though it brought her an immense amount of pain, she knew he would be safer that way.

Sam frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to drag you in my world forever, Sam, this shouldn't be your fight." She said seriously, "I don't want you to get hurt." She couldn't allow that.

"I'm already in it," Sam protested. She was starting to sound like John, he didn't want to be left out of this, he wanted to be a part of her life and help them, and to find his dad.

"But you don't have to be," Anna said turning to him, fierce look in her eyes. "You can stay here and live a normal, human life."

He grabbed her by the upper arms and pulled her close to him, "I don't want normal," he said raising his voice. He looked her in the eyes, he could see hers searching his and he sighed, "I want you." He said leaning down towards her, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips gently against hers. Neither of them moved for a moment, but it was short lived, Anna eagerly kissed him back pulling him close to her, running her fingers through his hair.

Sam lifted her from her feet and placed her on his desk moving between her legs, still kissing her heatedly. Anna moaned into the kiss wrapping her legs around his waist, she had waited for this for a long time and it was better than she had imagined. She smiled and slowly parted from the kiss, "Then you're stuck with me," she whispered and held the rock up for him to see it, blue and glowing.

Sam grinned and pulled her from the table and running down the stairs and out of the house.

**((I know it is a short chapter! Don't hate me xD. ))**


	9. Oh, Shit

**((This is a big authors note, so if you don't want to read it, go right ahead and skip to the story! Love!**

**The Almighty Pyro: Thank you so much hun! I'm so happy you are enjoying it! **

**LunaHaruthewolfgirl4real: Haha, I'm sorry! I know cliff hangers are so mean :P. It really means a lot to me that you think I'm a great writer and are enjoying my story so immensely! That's so sweet! Yeah, I really wanted Sam to stand up for himself and I thought knocking his step dad out (the jerk) would be the best way! You are awesome! Thank you for review! **

**ILoveReadingAndWriting& : It did take them a long time to kiss! But it happened 3.**

**Gloo1997: Your names in this chapter too! :D. Thanks again for reading and I'm so happy you like!**

**Itachi'sGirl27: I'm really glad you like Anna! **

**Big shout at as well to:**

**-Choking On A Dream-, Angel-with-Black-Wings13, BeckBoo12221, bluenight23, BrendaLovesCastiel, Chachi94, Extreme Liz, Haley62, orcafan1, PlUsHiE aka Kristin, rae-rae89, RainsFinalFantasy, StarlightSparkles, Sun-MoodGoodess, SurferGirl711, X.x.X...x.X.x.X, Alex480, Black-Sakura-44, Dahcheetah, DanielleBurkex3, h.p.c.k.m.a., i-dun-did-it, Kisa Megimi, LadyAkuryou, MisWordNerd, shesXsuperXfreaky, SouthSideSlider, Supernatural Believer, and WishingWander! **

**You all help make this story what it is with your support and kind words! I can't wait to continue this journey with you. If you ever have input or a want just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Remember, I'm doing this for you guys, I want you to enjoy it. **

**Well, love to you all and have fun reading!))**

Sam and Anna were parked in front of an old gas station not too far from the Party they had dropped John off at. They had been waiting for what seemed like forever, "This is ridiculous," Anna complained scrolling through her phone. Her phone blinked at her and she opened the text, she didn't recognize the number but she opened the link on her phone anyway. It was a video, "What's this?" She turned her phone to the side so the video would enlarge.

Her eyes widened, "Oh shit," she whispered out. Sam looked over to her phone and his eyes widened as well. "Damnit John!" Anna yelled clicking out of the video not wanting to see any more.

Sam grabbed his phone from his pocket and put it to his ear, gripping the steering wheel with his free hand, "Where are you?" He asked his voice hard.

He glanced over to Anna who was fuming, "You need to get out of there, now, your little stunt with the car, yeah, it's already on YouTube. If they're not on your ass now they will be soon and don't tell me this is not my fight, look my dad must have known they were coming and that's why they took him…and also Anna's still with me and I have your dog." He said peaking over to the both of them. "I'm on my way, I'll meet you at the front of the school but you've got to get out now." When he didn't get an answer he pulled his phone away from his ear to check if there was still any signal, he frowned seeing full bars, "John! John!" The line went dead.

He put his car into drive and began speeding to the school, "What's going on, Sam?" Anna asked feeling alarmed by his state. Was John hurt?

Sam shook his head, "I don't know what's going on, and he's at the school." He seemed frazzled so she held her tongue knowing he needed to concentrate on driving at the moment.

What had John been thinking? He knew he was going to a party, so why would he act so recklessly? Did he honestly think that no one was going to see him lift a car off the road and toss it? He couldn't be that stupid. Anna shook her head trying to wrap her head around it. She was move impulsive than John was and she wouldn't even be that careless.

She shook her head; she couldn't focus on something she couldn't change. She needed to be on her guard, there was no time to be angry.

Looking back to the road she could see they were close to the school, but she didn't see John outside just very large vehicles. She frowned, "I don't' see him," she said looking around frantically.

Sam parked, "I told him to meet me here, maybe he just hasn't come out yet," he said unbuckling his seatbelt. He looked out his windshield and frowned, "Do you see—."

"–That semi-truck rocking back and forth?" She asked, "Yeah, I see that." She said staring at cautiously. There was something unearthly in there and she couldn't help but be unnerved by that. Her heart was pounding in her ears. The top of the semi began to open and what emerged was mind blowing, she had never seen anything like it. Two large creatures with razor sharp teeth popped out, drool pooling from the mouths as the screeched. They jumped from the truck and flew into the sky.

"Oh shit," Sam whispered watching them take flight.

Anna opened the passenger door, "Stay in the truck, Sam, do you understand?" She said looking him in the eye.

"Anna, I told you I want to help," he said in disbelief.

"Don't argue with me about this, you'll just be a liability if you come with me, I can't protect you and fight. Stay. Here." She said slamming the truck door and turning to the school. She crouched for a moment before taking off from the ground and flying towards the school.

Sam's mouth dropped seeing her in the air, "She can fly…?" Why did he find that hot?

There was a growling next to him and he tore his eyes away from the sky and looked next to him, his eyes widening seeing Bernie's mouth open and another set of teeth sprout from the corners of his mouth. His shape began to shift right before his eyes. "Holy shit!" Sam shouted pushing his truck door open, jumping out and running towards the school.

Anna flew in threw a hall window and landed on the linoleum floor brushing the glass off of her shoulders, "Anna?" She looked up hearing her name and smiled when her eyes landed on John. She ran towards him but slowed seeing the girl next to him, "You brought Sarah?" She asked frowning at him. "No offense," she whispered to her and Sarah shook her head as if she didn't take it that way. He knew how dangerous that was, especially since she was the perfect target, innocent.

Anna's eyes drifted away from him to the other blonde girl in black, "Who are you?"

The girl smiled, "I'm number six," she said proudly, "What number are you?"

Anna smiled, "I'm five," she reached out and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, too bad it's under these circumstances."

Six laughed lightly, "Yeah, too bad.

Anna sighed, "Four, five and six, hopefully we don't all die here." They could only be killed in sequence and it was very unfortunate that the three of them were the numbers they were.

"Hopefully," Six said moving forward, "Let's keep going," she said entering the cafeteria. They all followed, John lighting his hands up to help them see. "Be careful they might see us," Six said quietly, "And you're going to need your energy," she said in an I-told-you-so tone.

The door behind them suddenly burst open and John held his hand up in that direction while Six held up her gun.

"Whoa, whoa! Don't shoot!" Sam yelled holding his hands up.

"What are you doing here?" Anna yelled. "You can never listen, I swear to—,"

"Hey, you just saw what flew out of that truck!" He said approaching them, "And your dog, just shape-shifted into one of them." He looked at Anna, "Why didn't you tell me you could fly? It was really cool," he said with a smile.

"Sam, focus," John interjected, "What flew out of the truck?"

'_CRASH'_

They all jumped to the side as the large creature from the truck came crashing through the window and sliding into the wall. Anna was quick to recover and grabbed Sarah and Sam from the floor, "I'll take them!" She shouted running with them to the door across the room.

"Go!" John yelled to her blocking the blasts from the Mogs guns.

They burst through the door and were immediately attacked, Anna shoved them both to the side with one quick motion of her hand and forced them into a corner in the hall taking the blast from the gun. She flew back into the wall and hit the ground with a grunt; she pushed herself off the ground slowly.

Sam tried to run out to her, "Anna!"

She put her arm up and pushed him back into the corner, "Stay there, Sam!" She yelled getting up from the ground. There was another blast and she put her hand up deflecting it, she ran towards him deflecting every blast he sent at her. She jumped into the air flying over his head and grabbing him by the back of the collar as she hit the ground forcing him to arch backwards. She spun him around quickly and used the momentum to toss him into the wall he had blasted her into before.

He grunted as he collided with the metal door but was not crippled for long. He stood from the ground and turned to Sam and Sarah a sickening smile on his face.

"Hey!" She shouted throwing her hand up in their direction, she put a force field around them, "It's me and you!" She yelled flying at him and tackling him to the wall. He kicked her off and she used her hands to catch herself from falling and flipped herself back on her feet.

She jumped up kneeing him in the face with each knee causing him to stumble back. She kicked his gun from his hand and jumped back as he took a swipe at her. She smirked and put her hands out in front of her putting a narrow force field around him and keeping him frozen in place, she left the front of the force field open and opened her mouth letting out an ear shattering scream, louder than before.

The Mogadorian cried out and instantly turned to ash, disintegrating before her eyes. She put the force field down and walked over to Sam and Sarah, she knelt down to where they were and removed their force field, "Are you two okay?"

Sarah nodded and stood from the ground.

Sam stood up as well, "I hate seeing you like that," he said quietly. He felt completely helpless just standing on the sideline watching her take all the risks. Every punch, every bullet, every kick just made his heart race and his blood turn cold. The anxiety he felt was out of control and nothing he could do would ease it.

Anna looked at him and sighed, standing up, "Don't look then." It wasn't as if she wanted to be cold towards him but she didn't have time to ease his worries. She wasn't dead right now so he didn't have anything to stress about. There was no avoiding her getting hurt, he would have to learn to deal with that.

"Come on," she said moving back to the cafeteria, noticing it was silent. She opened the door, Sam and Sarah close behind, "We don't have time to waste, let's get to the stadium."


	10. Help Me

**((Hello again! **

**Gloo1997: To answer your question….you'll have to wait and see! :D Bahaha. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter; it's almost to the time where I get to veer off into my original stuff! I'm so nervous and excited! I really hope you all like what I have to offer :D. ))**

It didn't take long to find the tunnel, they ran down the hall and out onto the grassy field. There was a loud roar from behind and they paused to see what it was, "Keep going!" Six yelled and they all continued running only to be caught off guard by gun fire.

They stopped seeing three Mogadorians heading their way, guns in hand; they continued shooting, John and Anna deflecting them. "Get them back to the tunnel," John said to Anna.

"Let me help you here!" Anna protested.

"Help them!"

She growled and turned to them holding her hands out and lifted them off the ground, the wind shifted and she rose from the ground and flew them all into the tunnel quickly, shutting the doors behind her. She set them down and landed herself, "You two should be safe here," she said turning back to the door.

"Anna!" Sarah yelled.

She turned back around seeing three Mogs round the corner, "Damnit," she cursed. She put a force field around Sam and Sarah and prepared herself for an ugly fight. They started firing and she put her hands up deflecting the blasts. There were so many, she growled in frustration and ran towards them, still deflecting.

Anna jumped into the air kicking their blasts back at them knocking two of them down. She clenched her fist and brought it down hard on the Mog in the center. She reached behind her grabbing Henri's dagger from the back of her shirt. She had grabbed it from the truck when they had been on their way to Lindale. She raised it above her head but was sent flying backwards before she could impale the Mog.

She cried out as she hit the cold linoleum floor sliding back to where Sam and Sarah stood. Sam looked down at her horrified, "Anna, are you alright?" He yelled behind the shield. She pushed herself up ignoring him. She ran forward again to attack but stopped when they started shooting again, she screamed and sent the blasts backwards.

She lit her hands up and shoved the dagger into her belt loop; she jumped up flipping in the air to avoid two blasts from the Mogs. She shot a large beam from her hand sending it into a Mog and he exploded on impact. The light stopped and she ducked down as a blast flew above her head. She gasped and dropped flat to the ground rolling to the side and flipping back up as a barrage of shots came at her. She ran up the lockers and jumped back trying to avoid them only to get caught in the cross fire. She put her hands in front of her to stop the never ending stream of bullets. She could feel her body being pushed back, her arms were starting to shake.

Anna closed her eyes and tried to push back, "Stop!" She screamed throwing her arms out and blasting them backwards. She fell to the ground and tried to scurry to her feet before they did but they shot from the ground sending her flying back into the door. She collided with the metal and fell to her knees. She was breathing heavily at this point and was stuttering to get up.

One of the Mogs laughed, "Just give up," he said with a smile.

Anna curled her lips back over her teeth, "I won't" she growled.

"Anna, get up, please," Sam begged.

She looked over to him for the first time and saw the desperation in his eyes, she had to tear her eyes away only to be shot from the ground and up into the ceiling, she screamed, "Sam!"

The Mogs cried out and the bullets stopped again, she fell to the ground not even bothering to catch herself. She looked over to Sam, "Help me," she breathed out reaching for him. A beam of light came from her hands and engulfed Sam, he gasped as the power filled him from head to toe.

He walked out of the shield and bent down to help Anna up from the ground. He could hear the Mog shoot his gun and he held his hand up, the shot disintegrating before it reached them. He smirked and pulled Anna to her feet, "You okay?"

She nodded, "Just pissed," she laughed.

They both faced the Mogs and ran towards them, Sam didn't hesitate to rip ones gun away and started throwing punches at him.

Anna dodged the punch that was thrown at her and grabbed his arm tossing him over her shoulder making him loose grip on his gun. She ran over to him and went to kick him but he grabbed her leg and pulled her to the floor with him.

He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her up, she threw her head back into his nose causing him to let go and she turned and punched him in the side. When he went to attack again she turned and jumped up into the air landing on his shoulders. She used all her strength to flip him in the air with her, his head between her knees and slam him into the concrete.

She quickly turned to him keeping her knee on his shoulder and she whipped out Henri's knife and stabbed him in the back, his body turning to Ash.

"Sam!" She yelled tossing the knife his direction. He turned to her and caught it quickly, ducking the punch the Mog had sent and spinning back around to stab him. His body disappeared and he turned back to Anna breathing heavily.

She smiled at him, "You're a natural," she said taking the knife back, putting it in her belt loop. "I'm going to check on the fight outside, take care of Sarah," she said running to the door only to be stopped in her tracks at the sight.

Six was lying down on the ground and John who was several feet away from her was being held up by a Mog, who had a long sword in his hand. She wouldn't make it in time, they had failed…

"No," she whispered out. She lit her hands up and shot her lumen to Six, "Save him!" She yelled. Six shot up from the ground and swooped up John who shot a bright blue beam of light from his hand activating the tubes that clung around the Mogadorians body. They began to glow a bright red and as Six and him hit the ground the Mogs tubes of energy caught fire and exploded.

Anna's eyes widened and she put her arms up putting a force field in front of the doors as the fire blew at them. She could feel the heat from the flames and it was over whelming. Sam stepped up behind her and put his hands under hers to help her. She looked back at him thankfully and he smiled.

It seemed like forever had gone by before the fire ended the air stilled. Anna was hesitant to put her hands down and remove the force field in case something else was to explode. She felt absolutely frozen and panic stricken as fear filled her heart. There was no way John's telekinetic power could have protected him from the blast, her leg was not burning so she knew he wasn't dead, but how badly was he hurt?

"Anna?" Sam's voice rang in her ears and snapped her out of her thoughts. She blasted the doors open and ran out onto the demolished stadium her eyes frantically searching through the thick smoke for any sign of movement.

"J-John!" She waved her hands in front of her face trying to fan the smoke away as if it would help her see. "John!" She screamed out in hopes he was conscious and would reply.

She could hear soft crunching of rubble behind her and was aware it was Sam and Sarah joining her in the field.

"Anna, look," Sarah's soft voice sounded relieved, Anna looked to where she was pointing and spotted the outline of a tall body. She smiled as tears sprang from her eyes and she didn't hesitate to run forward. As his outline became more and more clear she leapt into the air and collided with him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"John!" she cried out happily. She felt his arms wrap around her and she could feel him chuckle, "I'm so glad you're alright." She whispered to him. She pulled away to look him in the eyes as he set her down on the ground, "I'm glad you're okay too," he said wiping a smudge of dirt from her cheek.

Anna looked to Six and smiled, "Thank you."

Six shrugged and smirked, "We have to look out for each other."

Sam and Sarah walked up to them, Sarah reaching out to John when she was in reach and he wrapped his arms around her gently.

"We need to get going," Sam said hearing the police sirens. "We can try to get out through the back side of the stadium," he directed.

John nodded, "Let's go."

((Tell me what you think about this chapter :D !))


	11. Come Back

**((It's my birthday today! Yay! 3))**

After leaving the school grounds they managed to drive to the edge of town near an old brick building beside a beautiful seemingly endless grassy field. John and Sam were both standing off on the side trying to figure out how to get the two glowing rocks to work.

Six zipped up her bag and looked over to them in disbelief; she stood up and strolled over to them. "Okay, give it here," she said holding her hand out to Sam. He looked up at her as she snatched the rock from his hand, "Thank you," she said as she pushed him back.

"Five! Are you done yet?" Six called out to the field of grass.

"Yeah, sorry!" she called out an octave higher than her actual voice. She shuffled out of the grass zipping up a back pack as she emerged in different clothes. "I didn't want to be in those dirty clothes anymore." She said pushing her hair from her face. It was simple outfit, jean shorts a striped beige and white shirt with gladiator sandal. She stopped next to John and Six and tossed her backpack on the ground, "Did you figure out the rocks?" She asked looking at the both of them.

Six grabbed her hand and placed it on rock and put John's rock and her own together. They all stared down at it in amazement as each end fused together and began to glow a brilliant blue color. The three of them exchanged looks as they felt something click in their minds, it was a strange feeling. Like unasked questions being answered. Then, as quickly as the stone came to life, it disintegrated before their very eyes.

"Well that was disappointing," Sam commented from the side, "So, not a tracking device?"

John shook his head, "No it was."

"Did you feel that too?" Anna asked looking over to John.

"Yeah," he said still in awe.

"We can find the others now," Six said with a small smile, "We know where we need to go."

There was the sudden sound of footsteps in the grass and they shifted their attention to the approaching person. Anna wrinkled her nose displeased at who she was seeing, the last person she really wanted to lay eyes upon.

"What do you want, Mark?" Anna sneered. He looked at her and paused briefly looking away. Anna's expression softened seeing the large purple bruise forming on the side of his face. He stopped in front of them and handed John a blue and silver box and Anna a pink and silver box. She took it slowly, what happened to him?

"Thank you," John said referring to the box. "I hope this doesn't get you in trouble."

Mark shook his head, "Nah, stuff goes missing from evidence all the time, my dad won't even know." They both exchanged a smile.

"You're going to want to start heading west now," he said a little more serious.

John frowned, "Why?"

"Because I told my dad you'll be heading east."

What was going on? Anna looked between the two of them totally confused. When had they stopped hating each other? When did Mark decide to be so nice?

John held his hand out to Mark and he smiled, shaking his hand.

John handed his box over to Sam who took it without saying a word. Six looked confused now, "Why are you handing that to him?"

John glanced at Anna, "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Six took a step towards them.

Anna got wide eyed, "Sam is coming with us?"

Sam smiled at the news he hadn't even known about, Six's face dropped, "No way."

"He's one of us now and we have to find his father," John said quickly.

Six rolled her eyes, "If you slow us down, I'll shoot you myself," she said walking away and moving back to her red motorcycle.

Anna laughed and waved off her comment, "Go start the truck, please?" She asked turning to Sam and he smiled and nodded. Anna turned to Mark while John walked a bit away with Sarah.

"I don't know why you started being so nice to us…" she could see him tense up as she moved towards him. She looked up at him, "But thank you, Mark," She lifted herself off the ground and placed her hands on either side of his face and placed a small kiss on his cheek. She could feel his face getting hot and she smiled as she placed herself back on the ground, "You should try being sweet more often, it suits you better," she said grabbing her bag from the ground and walking away from him.

Opening the passenger door to the truck something in the distance caught her eye that made her heart race, "Bernie!" She tossed her bag in the truck and ran towards him lifting him from the ground and snatching him out of the air, "Oh baby, look at you pookie," she held him up to examine his injuries. "We'll get you fixed up," she said kissing the tip of his nose. "Bernie's back, John!" She called out happily.

John smiled and moved towards her letting Sarah's hand slowly fall from his own. He paused at the driver side of the truck to look at her one last time. She waved to him trying to look strong. He climbed into the truck and shut the door, "Come on, Anna," he said as she whispered things to Bernie. She looked up at him and nodded, handing Bernie over to Sam so she could climb in.

"Buckle up, everyone," she said shutting the door behind herself and strapping in. She glanced at John and gave him a sympathetic smile, "You'll see her again." She said trying to comfort him. He looked at her and smiled softly before starting the truck and following Six on her bike down the dirt path.

"This is the first place we've left without Henri," Anna said pulling her neutral tone aviator glasses off her head and putting them on.

"It's also the first we have a reason to come back to," John added.

Anna smiled and moved closer to Sam, placing her hands lightly on his upper arm and resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and leaned into her, resting his head gently atop of hers.

"I love you, John," she said softly.

"I love you too, Anna."

He looked up at the sky looking at the beautiful hues that covered it as the sun set. He promised himself he would be able to return to Ohio and watch one with Sarah, no matter what obstacles he faced or pain he suffered, he would return to her.

He just hoped they could win this war, he gripped the steering wheel, "We _will_ win this."


	12. Be Safe

**((I know you it has been a very long time since I've posted anything and I'm very sorry! This one is short but I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. Things will start booming soon! Enjoy!))**

It had been seven hours since they left Ohio and Anna was already starting to complain. Not that they all weren't starting to get a little miserable but she was being _very_ vocal about her discomfort.

"Let's just pull over and stretch, John, I'm dying, you're killing your own sister slowly and painfully!" She whined stretching her legs out of the window the air whipping across them cooling her off. She sighed and smiled laying her head on Sam's shoulder, her back facing him, "It's just so hot," she said closing her eyes.

He was tending to Bernie's wounds, wrapping them to the best of his ability, "I know it is, but it's only going to get more humid so just find your method of cooling off." He said finishing the last of Bernie's bandages. Bernie barked happily and licked Sam's face before nuzzling between him and John.

Sam smiled and looked over to Anna, "Ah!" he leaned towards the passenger window causing her to lean forward with him. He grabbed her legs and quickly pulled them in the window, "Are you crazy! Your legs could get lopped off by a semi or something!" He yelled as his heart raced.

"You're trying to torture me too?" She asked looking up at him from his lap. He looked down at her with a smile, "Why would I want to do that?" He placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb gently across it. Everything that had happened to them over the past few weeks had been so fast paced it was strange to be able to just stop to talk and just enjoy each other's presence. How had Sam gotten so lucky to find someone like Anna in this messy situation?

Anna put her hand over his, "What are you thinking about?" She asked seeing the thought behind his bright green eyes.

He shook his head, "Just about you," he smiled.

Anna could feel her face got hot and she sat up quickly using her hair to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks. "Whatever," she laughed shyly.

Sam laughed, "Are you embarrassed?" He asked teasingly.

Anna groaned, "Sam, don't make me fight you in a small space because I will," she said pinching his thigh.

Sam jumped, "Hey!" he laughed.

"We are in a small truck," John said looking over to them with narrow eyes making them both straighten up. John's phone rang and he looked at the caller Id and answered, "What's up, Six?" He was listening intently, "Okay, I'll just keep following you." He nodded as if she could see, "Sounds good, bye."

"What's up?" Anna asked looking over to him.

"We are going to stop at a Motel, no one can really drive Six's motorcycle, well she doesn't want anyone to that is, so we are going to stop at a Motel for the rest of the night."

Anna threw her hands up in the air, "Oh my gosh! I'm so excited to get out of this damn truck!"

John laughed, "I really can't argue with you there, I get to escape your endless complaining."

Anna wrinkled her nose in offense, "Like I really complain that much," she sneered. She looked to Sam, "Do I?"

Sam's eyes widened and he looked down at his lap, "Of course not," he said though his voice was tight. He cleared it and began to fidget with his fingers.

Anna narrowed her eyes, "Samuel…you think I complain a lot?" she asked leaning closer to him, she could hear his heart beat faster.

"I just sai—"

She gasped, "You're avoiding the question," she leaned away from him putting her hand over her heart as if she were truly offended. "Well, I never!"

Sam and John laughed in unison while Anna fumed silently between the two.

"You guys be safe, okay?" Anna stood in the door of their motel room as John and Six walked towards Sam's truck. They were leaving to go and get food so Sam and herself were going to wait just to draw less attention.

John waved back at her letting her know he had heard what she said and she closed the door. She paused a moment before turning to Sam who was seated on the edge of one of the beds and taking his shoes off, his jacket sprawled out behind him. Anna leaned against the door and smiled at him, she felt so lucky.

Stepping away from the door she took her shoes off leaving them next to the tattered welcome mat. "It's nice to finally be out of the truck," she said walking across the room to the bathroom, bag in hand.

Sam swung his legs up on the bed and put his hands behind his head as he plopped back on the surprisingly cushy pillows, "Yeah, it was a long ride," he said loud enough for her to hear. He closed his eyes and sighed letting the comfort of a bed swallow him up. It felt great being able to just relax, even though he couldn't fully relax considering their situation. But, they could relax enough.

He heard the bathroom door open but he didn't bother opening his eyes, he was too comfortable. "What are John and Six going to do about sleeping?" He asked feeling the bed shift slightly with Anna's added weight. "They wouldn't want to share a bed and I'm not going to slee—" His eyes snapped open when he felt something on top of him. His eyes widened taking in the sight of Anna in a tank top and shorts, straddling him, a smile on her face.

Sam swallowed nervously, "W-what are you doing?" He could his whole body get hot in an instant and he knew he was blushing.

Anna didn't say anything for a moment, her eyes simply taking in his beautiful features. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked preparing herself to get off of him but stopped when his hands flew up and gripped her hips, keeping her still. She smiled and leaned down kissing him gently her hands making their way to his hair letting her fingers tangle in his dark locks. Her heart was already beating fast feeling him kiss her back eagerly.

Sam let his hands roam up the back of her tank top; the feeling of her smooth skin beneath his fingertips was exciting. He held her closer to him as she shifted against him slowly, it was making him dizzy.

Anna broke away from the kiss and nuzzled against him, her mouth near his ear, "You taste like candy," she whispered nipping lightly on his ear.

Sam sat up so quickly flipping Anna onto her back that she squeaked in surprise, he laughed, "Sorry," he said putting his arms on either side of her body to support his weight. He could see the hunger in her eyes and he knew his were showing the same hunger, maybe even more.

Anna smiled, "Want to watch a movie?" She asked propping herself up on her elbows.

Sam leaned down and kissed her, though it was only for a moment. When he released her lips he smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "Yeah, a movie sounds good." He said pushing himself up and leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

Anna got up fixing herself as she walked over to the small television on top of the dresser, "What are you in the mood for?" She asked rummaging through the lame collection of movies the Motel provided.

Sam shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me," he said trying to come down from the high of their kiss. He wondered if their kisses affected Anna as much as they affected him. It wasn't likely; he didn't measure up to her at all.

"Oh, ThanksKilling sounds funny," she said looking at the cover of the DVD case. "It's about a killer Turkey," she laughed. "We have to watch it," she said popping the case open and putting into the DVD player. She grabbed the remote and turned to the bed as she took a step forward but her foot never hit the ground. She lifted her other leg and crossed them casually as she floated over next to Sam.

He shook his head and laughed, "I'll never get use to that," he said watching her settle down next to him, a smile on her face. She stretched her legs out and cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arm around her and held her tight, "But…I can get use to this," he said softly, resting his head on her thick, silky hair.

**((Hope you enjoyed! I'll get another chapter up soon –hearts-))**


	13. ANote

**((Authors Note, my friend hacked my account (jerk) and posted those awful comments…please ignore them. I scolded her and it won't happen again…I'm not conceited enough to comment on my own story like I didn't write it haha…))**


	14. Another Note

**A/N:** Will be updating by the end of next week! So very, very sorry for the unnecessary long wait, lots been going on. Love you all so much for the support and I won't let you down . Have a LOT of awesome surprises for you coming soon!


	15. Goodnight

There was only a small silence between the two of them before Anna broke it, "Sam?"

He looked down at her; the curiosity in his green eyes was shining brightly, "Yeah?"

"What will you do if we find your dad?" she asked in a small voice. She had been thinking about it for a while and it was beginning to bother her. Would everything they were and everything they were going to be, be lost once he was reunited? She wouldn't be able to tell him to stay with her, she wasn't that selfish and she knew the pain of losing parents. She gripped his shirt tightly in her fist as if he was going to suddenly disappear.

Sam blinked at her and frowned slightly, "It's hard to say, honestly," he said carefully. "I will want to spend as much time with him as I can, of course, but—"

"I understand, Sam, you don't need to explain," She let go of his shirt, "Even if you don't want me any longer I want you to be happy and I'll do everything in my power to help you find your father," she sat up and looked down at him, determination in her eyes. "You are so important to me and even though it'll hurt to let you go…"

"Anna," Sam sat up and shook his head, "You've got it all wrong," he said reaching out to touch her hand gently; "I want to be with you, no matter what." He said seriously. "Of course I will want to spend time with my dad and see him often, but you're a part of my life now. I won't leave you behind." He touched her face and leaned towards her. "I don't know what got you thinking that I'd leave you…I couldn't if I wanted."

Anna looked in his eyes for any dishonesty, which she knew by his tone there would be none. Something in the back of her mind still made her weary; she was scared to be left behind. He was her life, no one else would do.

"I just know how much he means to you…is all." She said looking away from him.

Sam chuckled, "You must not realize how much you mean to me."

She gripped the covers and bit her lip. How it was this human could have such a strong effect on her, in so many different ways, was baffling to her. "I could say the same to you," she said with a small smile as she looked back into his eyes.

Sam smiled and leaned forward pressing his lips against hers. As soon as their lips touched he felt intoxicated, maybe that was just how aliens affected humans, but he didn't care at all.

He wanted more.

He kissed her deeper until her mouth opened and their tongues met for the first time, tangling together. She pulled him down with her as she went to lay down, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling their bodies close. Sam complied but was careful not to let their bodies touch to avoid embarrassing himself. Anna didn't seem to get the hint because she pulled him towards her again with her legs desperately seeking any kind of pressure from his body.

Sam broke the kiss, "Anna," he let his head rest near the crook of her neck, "We should be careful…" He said softly, his breath tickling her neck. He heard her exhale sharply and he focused on what was going on. He saw how smooth her skin looked, how inviting her neck was. He leaned down and kissed it gently.

Anna's eyes widened and her legs twitched in response, a small moan escaping her lips. It wasn't in her nature to be embarrassed about something like that, she was enjoying his touches to much, and the feel of his lips against her skin was bliss.

Sam gripped the covers tightly and pulled himself away, "Anna, please," he said slowly. Her moan had caught him completely off guard and it was hard for him not to continue, "I don't want to rush things with you…"

Anna could feel her body trembling lightly and she reached up to Sam's shoulders and placed her hands on them lightly, "I understand," she said with a small smile. She started to push herself up while Sam moved to sit back against the headboard again. She put her hand over her heart and sighed, "You say you're human but I think you might be lying," she said climbing under the covers, "Humans shouldn't affect my kind like you do," she said tossing the cover over him as well and cuddling up against him.

Sam got comfortable, wrapping his arm around her, "I think you are just tired," he joked trying to keep his embarrassment at a minimal.

Anna shook her head but didn't further the conversation being bright enough to get the hint.

"Jane, you shouldn't have spoken to the clerk like that, you aren't around regular people enough," it was John's voice, "You can't just call someone a dimwit and not expect—"

"Well if they didn't hire idiots who couldn't count I wouldn't have to point the obvious out," she said annoyed.

The door popped open and the two aliens stepped in with both hands full of bags looking slightly worn.

Anna perked up seeing John, "I'm so glad you two are safe," she said with a big smile. "What did you buy?" She asked grinning even wider.

John laughed; he closed and locked the door before tossing two wrapped sandwiches her way. She caught them both and examined them, her eyes narrowed, "What kind?" she asked dully.

John quickly looked guilty but shook it off and frowned, "Be grateful we could get anything," he said coolly walking over to the second bed, taking his shoes off and letting them neatly sit on what was going to be his side.

Anna looked down at the sandwiches nostalgically, "You sounded like, Henri," she said looking over to him; her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She pulled them closer to her, "Thank you," she said happily.

John looked at her sadly, "One of those is for Sam," he said nodding towards him.

Anna handed one to Sam who was looking at her sadly, he wanted to comfort her so badly but he knew she wouldn't accept it with everyone around, she was hardly vulnerable to anyone except John. He envied that, he wanted to be the one Anna went to when she was in need of someone.

"I'll save this for tomorrow," she said holding hers up, "Do you want yours now?" She asked Sam.

He shook his head, "No, I can wait." He said taking them and setting them on the night stand.

"We need to be up pretty early guys, I suggest going to bed," Six said taking her leather jacket off and setting it on the back of one of the chairs. She didn't like being in the same spot for a long period of time especially since they really weren't very far from Ohio. They hadn't gone across the country; they were only a few states away which was nothing to the Mogs.

"How are we going to get there?" Anna asked not moving from her spot on Sam.

"Plane, that would be the easiest," Six said jumping into bed next to John unphased. She had been thinking about it for some time now and she and John had discussed it while at the grocery store. "We'll be going to Sri Lanka," she looked over to Anna and saw her expression, "I know it's a stretch," she said holding back her laugh. "But we don't feel the others in this country and the rainforest would be an amazing place to hide, we're going to try there." 

Anna nodded, "No arguing with that," she said with a yawn.

"Go to sleep, Anna," John said climbing under the covers, "We have a long day ahead."

"Night everyone."

"Night."

"Goodnight"

"Hn."

**((I know it isn't very long but I didn't want to start the adventure on this chapter. The new adventure begins on the next one! Yahoohoo!))**


	16. Author's Note Explanation

Will be updating soon! My computer crashed and I couldn't do anything D: I got a stupid virus...ugh. Anyway! I'm just letting you all know I am preparing to finish this darn story, although there will be many, many more chapters to come :D. I have not forgotten you!


	17. Boxing

**((Hello! First things first I would like to apologize for the horrificly long wait! Had a TON of things going on in life. Promotion, moving, and a baby haha. Was just a little busy but I am back and can't wait to dig into this adventure!. That being said! This chapter is a little short but I really just wanted to get something out to you guy since it's been so long. Hopefully it is worthy :]. I think I had more to say but I forgot haha. So please enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review! Thank you!))**

"Five! Wake up!" Six's voice rang in the small tent. Anna slammed her hands over her ears trying to block her out. She had only gotten six hours of sleep and was demanding at least three more. They had such a rough couple of days and Six really expected her to just get up like nothing happened. After their battle with the Mogs in Ohio they hadn't even rested afterwards, they just spent an eternity in a cramped truck only to stop and sleep on 'decent for a motel' mattresses. Not to mention they had woken up at the crack of dawn to catch a plane ride which turned into a rickety boat ride to Sri Lanka where they camped out in the Sin Haraja forest.

"I'm not going to say it again, I will burn this tent down with you in it, Five!" Six threatened.

Anna's eyes snapped open in a rage and she threw her hand back, tossing Six away using her telekinesis. "You say over and over that we need to keep moving to avoid being tracked but don't you think screaming my number might give us away!" Anna shouted from the tent as Six gathered herself off the ground, a smile on her face.

"Oh good, you're up." Six said walking away from her tent, the smug smile on her face.

Anna glared at her from inside the tent before groaning loudly. She knew she shouldn't even be complaining considering she wasn't the only one who wasn't getting much sleep.

Standing up as far as she could in the small dark green tent she opened the backpack that was inside and changed into a colorful bustier bra, a sheer white blouse to go over it and white shorts. It was so humid she felt as if she was stuck in the steam that came after a long, hot shower. Slipping on pair of white socks and her beige combat styled boots she ran her fingers through her hair a couple of times to free it of knots and exited the tent.

"Nice of you to join us." John commented zipping up his backpack and slinging it over her shoulder.

Anna gave him a guilty smile. "Sorry, I know I was a monster…" She said as she began to break her tent down with ease. "Where are we heading?"

"We are going east." Six said with confidence. She had finally changed out of all her leather and black and decided to dress more sensibly, in a sea green racer back tank, white skinny jeans, and matching green combat boots.

"OH!"

John's head whipped around. "What is it?" He asked alarmed scanning the area for anything out of place.

"What's happening?" Sam's asked rushing from behind a tree, zipping up his khaki pants.

Anna laughed. "Relax, sorry." She said pulling out two silver boxes from her bag. "I forgot about these." She said holding one encrusted in blue jewels to John. "I want to open it." She said running her fingers along the design.

John looked down at the box with uncertainty. For some reason he wasn't really excited to open it. He glanced at Anna who was kneeling down to peel the lid off. He sighed and knelt down beside her. Henri had educated them about Lorien and all its wonders, so he was a little curious to see what was inside.

Anna pulled the lid open and her mouth dropped. "There's so much…" She reached in and let her fingers become covered in gold and gems. The glistened beautifully in the sunlight and the reflection danced across her skin. "What's that?" She muttered feeling something in cloth at the bottom. She grabbed it and pulled it from beneath the gold. Sam had taken a spot next to her at some point and was watching with curiosity.

Unraveling the bundle she pulled out a medium sized bag of small, white round stones. She examined it trying to figure out what it was. It didn't look like anything Henri had ever described to them. "I don't recognize this." She said holding up to John and Six.

Six perked up and crouched down grabbing the bag. "This is Loric salt, it slows and numbs Mog weapons. My Cêpan had told me about this stuff. It'll come in handy."

Anna smiled. "That's freaking awesome." She said stuffing the bag into her back pocket and digging through the cloth further. She pulled out a necklace that had a small sword charm attached to it. It was encrusted in tiny diamonds on the handle. The sword was straight and thinned towards the tip. "Cute?" She said hesitantly, unsure of the importance of a necklace. Shrugging it off she slipped it on over her head and pulled out her last item, it was another bag and it was filled with small blue cubes. "Oh I know what these are." She said holding them up and examining them. "Remember, John, Henri was telling us about these. Sustenance, they turn to water in your mouth." She poked at them and grinned. "Pretty cool." She sang grabbing her bag and putting all her new belongings into the smaller pouches.

"Man, this stuff is so cool." Sam said peaking in Anna's bag to continue checking the items out.

Anna turned her attention to John. "Well, let's see." She said with a smile.

John pulled his lid off and like Anna's it had jewels and gold in it along with a cloth. Opening the clothe he pulled out a red bracelet and frowned. "I'm going to look like a chic." He complained.

Anna laughed. "A bracelet isn't going to make you look girly." She reached up and ruffled his hair. "It's that mop on your head that will do the trick."

John growled and pushed her hand away. "Shut up." He muttered angrily as she continued to laugh. Continuing his digging he pulled out a dagger and smiled, pleased with the inheritance. He gripped the handle and in an instant it wrapped around his wrist making everyone jump in surprise. "The hell!" He exclaimed releasing the handle, making the dagger release its hold on him. He picked it up off the ground slowly and examined it. "Wow."

Anna, getting impatient, peeled back the cloth over his last item and picked it up. "What is this?" She asked holding up a small sphere. She looked over to Six who was looking at the item in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said grabbing the small object. She smiled and looked to John and Anna. "This is Macrocosm, it's a tracking device."

"What does it track?" John asked taking the object and looking it over.

Six grinned. "Us."

"Are you serious? That will save us so much time." Anna nearly shouted in excitement.

"It'll make things easier, that's for sure, but we still have to travel, we can't relax just because of this." Six said. "Shine your lumen on it." She said directing her attention to John.

John held his hand up to it and let his lumen shine on the small object, after a moment the ball absorbed the light and it directed the light eastward.

Six smiled. "Let's not waste any more time." She said pleased they were going in the right direction with their search.

John quickly put his belongings in his bag and tossed it over his shoulder, as did Anna who grabbed Sam's hand and smiled. "You doing okay?" She asked softly.

Sam nodded. He had never done anything more exciting in his entire life. Being raised in such a small town with nothing to do and then suddenly being thrust into adventure and traveling with the girl of his dreams. He couldn't have asked for anything better. "I'm great."

Anna kissed his cheek. "Good. Let's get going." She said following behind John and Six.

**((Tell me what you think! :) ))**


	18. Demon

**((Warning: Mature content in this chapter.))**

The day went on silently for the four travelers except for when Sam freaked about Bernie changing from a dog to a Jaguar so his body could accommodate the weather better. It was going to take Sam some getting used to with all the magic he was sure he was going to be seeing. He felt a little out of place occasionally because he was so amazed by it all while it was so normal to them. But he still wouldn't have it any other way. He finally felt as if he was doing something right instead of wandering the world aimlessly.

"Damnit!" John shouted gripping the Macrocosm tightly in his hand so he wouldn't throw it like he wanted to.

Six frowned and looked back at him. "What's your problem?" She stopped walking and turned her body towards him.

"The light keeps jumping around." He said completely exasperated. "It'll be pointing east, then west, then east again in a matter of seconds."

Six frowned and took the small stone from his hand, holding it up to the sun. "I don't think something like this can be broken." She said looking for any cracks or chips but finding none. She held it back out to him and shook her head. "We don't have a choice but go in whichever direction it's pointing and it seems it settled on east for the time being so let's keep going."

"What if it switches back to west? We aren't going to make any progress hoping around." Anna said from behind them.

"Should we split up?" Sam asked.

"No, if something were to happen we all need to be together." Six said dismissing his suggestion, continuing forward. "Let's just see what happens."

Anna rolled her eyes. "That never works out." She said following behind Six and John.

/\/\/\

"Six, it's getting dark." Anna said for the third time. "The light stopped jumping, let's take the opportunity to get some sleep."

"If the light has stopped now is the time to keep moving." She argued.

"Some of are tired." She complained.

"You mean your human is tired." She spat.

Sam glanced at Anna before lowering his gaze to the ground feeling his face get hot with embarrassment.

Anna clenched her fist and punched out towards her, knocking her down. Six threw her arms out and caught herself before her face hit the ground. She whipped her head around and glared at Anna as she stood from the ground. "You want to have at it?" She shouted tossing her bag down and taking a quick step towards her, but John put his arm around catching her around her middle.

"Come on!" He shouted.

Anna shrugged, completely unthreatened by Six. "Sorry, it's from the sleep depravity. I thought you were a Mog."

"We don't have time for this." John said to Anna seriously. "Let's keep going for a little longer and then set up camp." He said to the both of them. "Quit acting like children."

"Yes sir, Henri." Anna saluted. John rolled his eyes and grabbed Six's bag off the ground and handing it to her. She snatched it from him glaring at Anna once more before walking forward.

"Don't start fights over me." Sam whispered to Anna.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Don't start, Sam, you know how I am."

A smile tugged at his lips but he tried to stay serious. "I know, but please. Just try to be the bigger person."

Anna looked up at him. "Since I'm clearly the tallest person here." She said sarcastically.

Sam laughed and pulled her close to him, kissing her temple. "You know what I mean."

She shoved him playfully. "Blah, blah." She joked, lacing their fingers together and walking close to him before her grip became painful tight in an instant and she gasped.

Sam yanked his hand away. "Ow!"

Anna glanced at his hand. "Oh, sorry." She said with a guilty look on her face.

"What's wrong?" John asked looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Anna pointed to their right. "Do you see that?" She asked almost excitedly. "It looks like fire." She said with a smile. "Do you think a village is nearby?"

"We can't just waltz into a village." Six said seeing the flicker of light Anna was talking about.

"They could have information about who we are looking for." She offered. "Maybe he passed by too? I don't know, it couldn't hurt to at least try. Mogs would never think of searching for us there."

Six seemed to be debating whether or not to go, tapping her fingers on her backpack strap.

"It really couldn't hurt to try." John said. "Maybe they are friendly and we can sleep there?"

Six cursed under her breath. "Fine." She said, her accent thick. "Just be on high alert."

"There is really no reason to be so uptight, the Sinhalese people are generally friendly but highly religious." Sam said his voice quieting at the way Six stared him down. "So…lay off the super powers thing 'cause they will probably try to exercise you."

Anna laughed and took his hand, carefully, and walked with him towards the village. They had been a lot closer than it looked. After a few minutes of walking through the thick underbrush and moss they arrived at the entrance of the village. They stood behind a few trees trying to see what they were going to walk in to.

There were huts made of thick twigs and straw scattered about the open area. People were walking about barefoot and wrapped in sarama's. There was a large fire burning to the left of the huts and a few villagers were sitting around it.

"Doesn't seem dangerous." Anna said in a hushed tone. She looked over to John and Six who seemed to approve. "Why don't you guys go ahead? I'm going to scoop out the area to make sure it's safe." She said turning away from them. She felt Sam's hand around her wrist and she stopped and turned to him. "What?"

Sam looked uneasy, he licked his lips nervously. "Are you sure you should go alone?" He asked a frown forming on his face. He didn't like the idea of her traveling the forest by herself, no matter how capable she was of taking care of herself.

Anna smiled. "I'll be fine and fast." She said trying to ease his worry. "I'm just going to fly around once and I'll be back before you know it." She floated off the ground and kissed his lips once before floating away with a wave. "Watch out for him, John." She said taking off like a bullet.

"I think she forgets you and I were friends before you two were a thing." He joked to Sam who laughed.

The three of them walked out of the trees and towards the forest while Bernie climbed a tree to keep an eye on them. A jaguar would probably raise alarm to the poor villagers. Then again aliens would raise higher alarm, but they wouldn't mention that.

As they neared the village the villagers stopped and started whispering and pointing. The men of the village, who still seemed timid, approached the three of them. They looked them over carefully noticing their odd attire.

The man in the center nodded at them and spoke to them in his native tongue. When none of them replied he frowned and repeated himself.

"Uh, English?" Sam said glancing at Six and John. "Um…McDonalds? iPods? Americans?"

The man seemed to understand the last word and a smile broke out across his face. "'Merican!" He exclaimed. "Yes, come, come!" He said opening his arms out and gesturing for them to go to the fire.

The three of them smiled at each other and walked with the man towards the fire who was shouting 'Mericans' and speaking in a language they didn't understand. He turned to them with a grin. "Many 'Merican come and teach us many things." He said in his attempt at English, and it wasn't half bad.

"You stay here this night." He said as they reached the warm fire. He gestured for them to sit on an empty log and they did so.

"Thank you sir." John said a little awkwardly, afraid to use words he might not know. "Very kind of you, very nice." He felt like he was speaking to him like he wasn't competent.

He nodded and smiled. "I get food, yes?"

"Oh, that'd be great." Six said with a polite smile, as polite as she could manage. Her face always held a little bit of sass in her expressions.

The man nodded and walked away from them leaving them with the other few villagers around the fire to stare at them with smiles and whisper.

"I guess Anna was right to suggest coming here." Six said to the two guys on her right. She took her bag off and set it beside her feet, resting her elbows on her knees. "Let's still try to leave before the wake." She said in a hushed tone.

"How do we get information out of them about seeing one of us without telling them about us?" John asked quietly.

"Maybe we can say we are here to be blessed by a God and see if they know where one lives?" Sam suggested.

John smiled and wrapped his arm around his head, rubbing his fist on top of her hair, messing it up. "I'm so glad you came." He said finally releasing him when Sam tried to push him off.

"I thought I asked you to look out for him, not bully him." Anna's voice came from behind, amusement in her tone.

They turned to her and smiled. "I assume we are good for the night?" John asked as Sam stood to approach her.

"Nothing weird going on." She confirmed.

As Sam neared her a lady by the fire started screaming. Everyone jumped and tried to see what could be wrong when she started pointing at Anna. When other villagers looked to see who she was pointing at they started to panic as well.

Anna looked around as the villagers started screaming angrily at her. "W-what did I do?" She questioned backing away from them, fear evident in her eyes.

"Demon! Demon!" A woman cried.

Anna shook her head and held her hands up in surrender. "I'm not a—" Her eyes. "Shit." She cursed under her breath. The others all had normal colored eyes, hers were far from it.

Sam took a step towards her but she glared at him. "Don't." She said between her teeth.

The man who had escorted Sam, Six and John pushed through the crowd towards them. He gasped seeing Anna and touched his forehead, chest, and shoulders in a cross symbol. "You!" He pointed to the three of them. "You bring demon here?" He shouted.

"I don't know those humans." Anna spat at the man who quickly turned his attention back to her.

"You speak they language." He accused.

Anna shrugged. "So do you."

"Leave demon!" He hollered picking up a stone and throwing it at her. Anna stopped it before it hit her and threw it back at him without even touching it. It just barely missed his head. She could see sweat drip down from his forehead.

The villagers all picked up rocks and started throwing them in her direction. She put a force field around herself and let it deflect the rocks. She glanced at the three of them sadly mouthing she was sorry. She sent a blast of energy from all around her, knocking the villagers back and into each other.

"I could kill you all in a second if I wanted, but you aren't worth it." She said, her eyes glowing. She grinned wickedly before turning away and heading back towards the village. When she was out of sight she let her eyes return to normal, as normal as they were. "Assholes." She growled, walking a little further into the forest to set up her tent.

"Do demons come here often?" John asked the man who still seemed shaken.

He shook his head. "No. Gods protect us."

Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from the forest. It was taking everything inside of him to not go after her. He could only imagine what she was thinking, what she was feeling. He clenched his fists angrily that they had reacted that way. But he couldn't have expected anything different. Why didn't she deny it though? She could have tried but instead she protected them when it wasn't necessary.

"Do Gods ever visit you?" Six asked dusting herself off. That was the second time Anna had knocked her down.

"They send blessings sometimes." He said. "We only get lucky one time to see."

John and Six exchanged glances and pressed further. "When?"

The man looked up at the sky trying to pick his brain for an answer. "Not long time back. He bring much fruit with him. Fix our homes."

"Was he very strong?" Six asked.

"Stronger than all us." He confirmed before moving to help other villagers up.

"So _he_ has been here." Six whispered to John whose attention had drifted off towards the forest. "She'll be fine, she said the area was clear so focus."

He tore his gaze away and made eye contact with her. "This island isn't very big, we should find him soon enough." He said with a nod. "Let's make ourselves look good and help." He said motioning to the falling villagers. Six nodded and turned to help people.

John moved to Sam and put his hand on his shoulder. "Go." He whispered before moving to help the villagers.

Sam glanced at John in shock. Wouldn't that make them look bad? He looked about discretely and saw no one was even paying him any attention. He strolled away slowly as if he was looking around in awe. When he was out of sight he took off running. "Anna." He whispered loudly hoping she hadn't gone far. "Anna?"

He heard the sound of something zip and he paused feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand. "A-Anna?"

"Sam?" Her voice rang clear in his ears and he relaxed. He looked around until he spotted her approaching. His eyes lit up and he nearly ran to her only to slow seeing her eyes were wet. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

Anna wiped her eyes and smiled. "Of course I am." She said beaming at him. "I'm assuming you are stuck with me tonight?" She questioned.

Sam smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said grabbing her hand and gestured for her to lead the way.

She guided him a short distance to where he tent was, the moon was there only light, but it was beautiful. Anna unzipped the tent and crawled in, Sam close behind. When he was in she zipped it up and turned to him, kneeling down on the blanket she had laid out. It was only for cushion since it was so humid they wouldn't need one to sleep with.

"Thank you for coming back, Sam." She said pulling her hair up. "You didn't have to." She wrapped it up loosely in a bun to keep it off of her neck and out of her face.

Sam shook his head. "Yes I did." He cupped his hand over her cheek before feeling the motion was out of character and pulling away. "You would have come for me, I know you would."

Anna smiled at him. "Let's get some sleep." She said as she unbuttoned her sheer white blouse.

Sam turned his head away from her to give her what little privacy he could in the small tent. He went to keep busy and take his shoes off but something covered his head, laughter filling the tent. He pulled the shirt off and looked over to Anna who was in a tank top that had different colored shapes decorating it and a pair of black sweat shorts.

"Loosen up, Sam." She said playfully. "It's okay to look." She moved towards him carefully, looking him in the eyes. "Don't you want to?"

"Of course." He said too quickly. "I just don't want to make you uncomfortable." He watched her carefully as she climbed on top of him, running her fingers through his hair. "Anna?"

She smiled at him before capturing his lips with her own, not bothering to start out slowly. Licking his bottom lip for entrance he quickly complied, locking their tongues together in an elegant battle. He grabbed her hips and cautiously flipped them over so he was on top of her, pressed against her center.

Anna tugged at his shirt pulling at the bottom until he broke away for a moment to pull it the rest of the way off. The moonlight danced beautifully against his skin. Anna ran her fingers up his flat stomach and to his chest which was surprisingly firm. She smiled at him seeing his gaze was watching her carefully, as if waiting for her disapproval. "Beautiful."

Sam looked in her eyes looking for any sign of dishonesty and when he found none he smiled, capturing her lips again. He ran his hand up one of her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him. Anna moaned into his kiss pulling him closer to her, wanting to feel friction. Sam kicked his shoes off and removed his shorts just as quickly, breaking away from their kiss to find a sweet spot on her neck. Anna dug her nails into his back and moaned aloud rocking her hips against his harden shaft.

Sam closed his eyes tight trying to keep a clear head, but Anna was making it hard. "Anna…we shouldn't…"

She took her shirt off as well as her shorts and leaned up kissing him sweetly. "Why not?" She whispered in his ear before nibbling on it. She kissed along his jaw line until she reached his neck trailing sweet kisses to his adams apple.

"A million reasons." He said through shallow breaths.

Anna laughed as her hands trailed down to his briefs. "Give me one."

Sam could feel his arms tremble and his heart race with excitement. "Protection." He managed to say.

Anna reached into a pocket on her backpack and held out a condom. "Another please." She said tearing off a corner with her teeth.

Sam gulped nervously. "Why do you have that?"

"Another please." She said ignoring his question.

"I am…no good." He said unable to mask his embarrassment. "I haven't…before…"

"Neither have I." Anna said not phased by his confession.

Sam looked at her with surprise. "Really? But you are so pretty you could have any guy you wanted."

Anna shrugged. "Not that kind of girl."

Sam took the condom from her. "You sure you want me?"

Anna pulled his briefs down as far as she could from where she was. "I want you so bad." She said lust in her eyes.

Sam kicked his briefs off the rest of the way and attentively removed her black underwear. He stared at her in awe. "You are so perfect, Anna." He said kissing her lips sweetly.

Anna took the condom from his hand, never breaking their kiss, and carefully slipped it on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her legs up for him. Sam broke their kiss and looked into her eyes. "Just tell me if I go to fast." He said as he lowered himself to her entrance and eased in.

Anna frowned and moved away from him at the feeling of pressure. Sam looked at her cautiously. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it just felt weird." Maybe that was the way it was supposed to feel?

Sam nodded and pushed forward again and Anna winced, he immediately stilled. "Am I hurting you?"

"Maybe…a different angle would help." She said lifting her lips towards him more. She nodded giving him the okay.

Sam pressed forward again getting lost in the feeling of her hot, tight center swallowing him.

It hurt. Why was it hurting? She closed her eyes trying to ignore the pain but it was only getting worse. She felt as if she was being ripped apart from the inside. Her face contorted into pain."Ah. W-Ow, ow!" She pushed him away quickly and closed her legs.

Sam immediately felt guilt. "I-I'm so sorry, Anna." He said reaching out for her but she withdrew. His heart ached seeing the look in her eyes and he had caused that. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." She said as the feeling faded as if it never happened. "I think you must be too big…" She said looking up at him.

Sam felt his pride swell but didn't get caught up in what she said. "Anna, I doubt that's it." He said gathering their close sensing the moment had passed. "It…usually doesn't feel very good for girls the first time around—or I mean that's what I've heard."

"Why didn't you tell me that before we got started?" She asked flabbergasted.

Sam was shocked. "What? You initiated and came prepared, I thought you would know."

Anna shook her head. "Of course I didn't." She pulled her clothes on. "I only know what I've heard other girls talk about and they all bragged about it being great not torture."

Sam felt guilt squeeze him. "Please don't say it like that, I really feel bad about hurting you." He said pulling his cloths on as well.

"It's not your fault." She muttered.

Sam pulled his shorts back on and moved towards Anna when a rustle outside paralyzed him. His eyes widened and he looked towards the opening of the tent where the noise came from. "What was that?"

**((Leave a review!))**


End file.
